Empty happy song
by black-love-lupin
Summary: Traducción con consentimiento de su autora GredW.Nuevo año para los merodeadores. Remus se aisla,esta enamorado de uno de sus mejores amigos pero el esta con una chica.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Este fic no es mio, pertenece a la autora GredW, tengo su permiso para traducirlo, espero q os guste.

Advertencia: Este fic es slash si no te gusta no leas

Pareja: Sirius/Remus

Capitulo 1

El paisaje del campo pasaba delante de sus ojos. Remus Lupin, la frente pegada el cristal, no lo miraba. Él se había aislado en una esquina sombría de un pasillo del expreso, después de la reunión de los Prefectos. Ésta había durado más que de costumbre porque la nueva jefa de prefectos había querido ver de nuevo, punto por punto, ciertos artículos del reglamento. Remus sonríe pensando en los relámpagos lanzados por los ojos magníficos y verdes cuando el prefecto de Hufflepuff había pedido abreviar la reunión para poderse reunir con su pequeña amiga. ¡El desgraciado! Atraer los rayos de Lily Evans no era una idea brillante. ¡Y, por su falta, la sesión todavía había durado más tiempo porque lo había sermoneado sobre el papel ejemplar q un prefecto tenía que jugar!

Pero Remus no se quejaba. Esto le permitió alejarse del compartimiento que él compartía con los otros merodeadores. No es que él noquisiera estar con ellos. Eran sus mejores amigos, los únicos que no lo habían abandonado cuando descubrieron su licantropía. Hasta se habían hecho animagos para poder estar con él y ayudarle durante las noches de luna llena.

¡Oh sí! Él adoraba a sus amigos: James y su pelo indomable, Peter y sus caramelos en los bolsillos, Sirius y su eterno sonreír burlón. ¡Sirius, He aquí de lo que huía! Dos ojos grises que lo perseguían, hasta en sus sueños (« sobre todo en mis sueños », pensó él). Porque había descubierto este verano que no podía evitar pensar en su mejor amigo, por la noche y por el día.

Él se había dado cuenta que él estaba enamorado de Padfoot cuando este último había venido para pasar una decena de días a su casa, durante vacaciones. Potter se habían ido visitar a la familia en el Norte y Sirius no había querido molestar(vivía en su casa desde que dio un portazo en su casa, el año precedente). Tan pronto como Remus lo había visto surgir de la chimenea, había debido admitir que su amigo le había faltado terriblemente. El vacío que sentía desde su vuelta de Hogwarts fue considerablemente rellenado por su presencia.

Diez días pasados solos con Padfoot: diez días de felicidad pero también de sufrimiento. Estab encantado de tener a su amigo para él (« sólo para él ») pero sabía que sus sentimientos nunca serían compartidos. Sirius es heterosexual. Lo había comprobado de nuevo hablándole constantemente de una cierta Jill Baddock, una chica de su edad. Le había puesto el ojo pero no parecía interesarse por él. ¡A eso qué ninguna chica (incluso ninguno)se resistían. El joven Black tenía un encanto natural y hacía pocos esfuerzos para seducir. Le bastaban una sonrisa, una palabra gentil y la chica estaba a sus pies. Pero esta Jill era diferente. Muy bella, era muy popular. Había salido con pocos chicos porque escogía sólo los mejores, generalmente más mayores.

Para la desgracia del licantropo, Sirius le había pedido ayudarle a conquistar a la bella. Y, por supuesto, Remus había aceptado.

Su amigo no sabía que era homosexual (James y Peter no sospechaban de eso tampoco) y era lejos de adivinar que para Remus el "sí " fue muy doloroso de pronunciar. A si q, el joven hombre-lobo trataba de volver a pegar su corazón quebrado. Se habia entristecido y aliviado por la salida de su amigo. Había podido liberarse así de un peso. Pero ver de nuevo a Sirius en el tren había reavivado su dolor. Había escogido la reunión como la expedición salvadora.

Pensando que su aislamiento había durado bastante, Remus se dirigió hacia el compartimiento de los merodeadores.

« Si ellos se dan cuenta los que la reunión acabó hace más de una hora, se apresurarán a venir a mi encuentro, temiendo una trampa de las serpientes».

Cuando lo alcanzó; pudo entender la voz grave y melodiosa de Padfoot. Él hablaba de manera seductora, por la bajura, sin que Remus pueda comprender a quién se dirigía.

« Él no puede hablar así a James o a Peter », pensó él.

Mirando por el cristal de la puerta del compartimiento, ve a sus amigos acompañados de muchachas. Él se entristecio cuando reconoció a Jill. Esta chica era realmente muy bella con sus rizos rubios, sus grandes ojos verdes y su boca seria. Él no podía separar su mirada de la escena que se celebraba delante de él: al lado de Jill, se encontraba un Sirius sonriente y encantador, un brazo pasado alrededor de sus hombros y susurrandole palabras en la oreja. Eso debía ser gracioso porque él la vio estirar su boca en una sonrisa brillante. Ambos jóvenes estaban tan próximos que Remus dudaba que su amigo todavía necesitara su ayuda.

« ¡Esta en el bolsillo, Paddy! », pensó él amargamente.

Escuchando ruido en el pasillo, Remus pareció salir de su estado.Se dio cuenta de que parecía un mirón en esta posición. Pero él no podía (y no quería) entrar en el compartimiento. No pensando más en la inquietud de sus amigos (que parecían por otra parte estar demasiado ocupados para alarmarse), se fue.

Encontró un compartimiento casi vacío. En el interior, había sólo una muchacha que leía un libro sobre las pociones.

« ¿Buenos días- dice el Prefecto -puedo sentarme en este compartimiento? »

La chica lo miró, sorprendida de que alguien se preocupa de su opinión. Pero ella conocía a Remus Lupin, el prefecto de Gryffindor y su gentileza legendaria. Ella le sonrio tímidamente y balbuceó:

« Sí, por supuesto. ¡sientate!»

Ella no trató de entablar más lejos la conversación, sintiendo que le convenia a su nuevo compañero.

Remus, aliviado por esta actitud, se sentó cerca de la ventana y recuperó su ocupación primera: mirar pasar el paisaje sin verlo realmente.


	2. Chapter 2

Traducción con consentimiento de su autora GredW.

Segundo capitulo

Un mes había pasado, Remus se encontraba en la biblioteca. Él debía hacer deberes de pociones. Pero era tan complicado que se retiró rápidamente y sus pensamientos se echaron a navegar. Pensó en el día de la llegada a Hogwarts y sobre todo en el banquete.

-- Flash Back–

_Él creía que sus amigos no habían notado su ausencia pero fue rapidamente desengañado cuando éstos se reunieron en la mesa del __Gryffindor_

_« - ¡eh __Moony__! ¿Dónde has estado después de la reunión? ¡Como no volvías, enviamos __Wormtail__ a buscarte pero él no te vio! dice James._

_- Tuve miedo de que hubieras tenido un mal encuentro- añadió la rata que miraba estremeciéndose a la mesa del __Slytherin__. Él volvió su atención hacia su amigo con un aire inquieto._

_Este último bajó la cabeza._

_« Huí porque no soporto ver a __Sirius__ con Jill » pensó el hombre-lobo. Pero el dijo:_

_«Estaba cansado, la reunión se eternizó y tenía dolor de cabeza al salir de allí. Preferí quedarme un poco mas. Y luego, en el camino, me encontré con gente con la que hablé. »_

_No se sentía demasiado molesto de mentir, todo no era falso por otra parte .Ademas, estaba acostumbrado a ocultar siempre ciertos hechos o algunos de sus pensamientos. Desde el día fatídico en que le mordieron, tuvo que saber controlarse y decir a medias las verdades. Había conseguido calmarse en el compartimiento, cerca de esta chica tan silenciosa que había olvidado casi su existencia. Entonces, delante de sus amigos, podía hacer como si la escena que había visto no había existido. Y nadie, ni hasta otros merodeadores, sospechaban lo que él sentía realmente._

_« - ¿entonces, pasó algo interesante en mi ausencia? pidió __Rémus__, quién ya conocía la respuesta._

_-¡No sabes __Moony__! ¡respondió __Sirius__, sonriendo (habría podido decirle que sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber y que era muy doloroso!)._

_-¡Yo primero __Black__! lo cortó __Prongs_

_Éste se volvió hacia el prefecto, una gran sonrisa a labio y los ojos brillantes._

_-Seguí tu consejo, __Remus__, y fui a hablar amistosamente con __Lily__. Sin tratar de agobiarla. Al principio, pasaba de mi. ¡Pero cuándo ella vió que no probaba a darle un beso o una salida – y no son las ganas qué me faltaban! (__Sirius__ lanzó una carcajada, provocando escalofríos a __Remus__)-, ¡estaba desconcertada, luego "casi "se mostrada gentil! No me quedé mucho tiempo y evité observar las miradas lánguidas de las otras chicas. ¡Y __Lily__ me sonrió! ¡A mí! su bella sonrisa que ilumina todo un día. ¡Es la mujer de mi vida! »_

_James, con los ojos melancolicos, tenia una sonrisa placida. __Remus__ estaba feliz por su amigo. Sabía que él estaba muy enamorado de la muchacha. __Padfoot__ y __Wormtail__ se miraron y rompieron a reir._

_« ¡Te pareces a un Gnomo de las montañas qué ha descubierto el uso de una escoba! » lanzó __Sirius__ a su mejor amigo._

_Éste lo miró furioso y se apresuró a vengarse a base de puré sobre la cara. La noche pasó, los chicos que se peleaban, bajo la mirada severa del profesor MacGonagall, que venia para acabar con la batalla de alimentos de los gryffindor.._

_Remus__ había olvidado casi sus preocupaciones hasta la hora dormir. Él compartía el dormitorio común con sus tres amigos. Se echo sobre su cama, leyendo un libro (__Bilbo__ el Hobbit de JRR Tolkien) cuando __Sirius__ se acercó y se sentó cerca de él. Él le quitó el libro de las manos, lo puso sobre la mesilla de noche y miró al joven Gryffindor en los ojos. A este último se le corto la respiración. Habría querido que el tiempo se parara. Él no pensaba en nada mas. El mundo no existía. Estaban sólo __Sirius__ y él, mirándose sobre su cama. Él miraba los ojos grises del hombre que queria y temblaba de la cabeza a los pies. Él queria hacer sólo el gesto que hay que hacer para estar en contacto físico con el ser que queria. Pero no se atrevía a moverse por miedo de estropear este momento perfecto donde __Sirius__ tenía ojos sólo para él._

_El __animago__ le sonrió, le revolvió los cabellos, rompiéndose este momento mágico._

_« Sabes __Moony__, no creo que necesite tu ayuda finalmente. Jill y yo, hablamos en el tren. Creo que ella me observó y creo que no le soy indiferente. Habrías visto su mirada cuando se separó, una mirada llena de promesas, no dije nada a los dos otros. solo tu me comprendes Remus. » __Sirius__ bajó los ojos y murmuró, para __que le oyera __sólo del castaño « estoy completamente loco por esta chica. ¡Creo que podría enamorarme de ella! »_

_Acabó su frase sonriendo mostrando todos sus dientes. Él levantó los ojos hacia __Remus__. Este último no reaccionaba._

_"Sonríe " le dice su cerebro ,y fue lo que hizo. __Sirius__ se levantó con ánimo y fue en su cama._

_Moony__ sabía que no podría dormirse._

_« ¡Creo que podría enamorarme de ella! ». Él no sentía su corazón, lo habían arrancado de él. __Sirius__ había acabado por aniquilar todas sus esperanzas. ¿Habian acabado ahí sus sueños? (« ¿pero hasta un monstruo como yo tiene el derecho a soñar? »). Las lágrimas fluían sobre sus mejillas, silenciosamente. Esta noche, como lo había previsto, él no durmió, las palabras de __Padfoot__ que resonaban en su cabeza incansablemente._

_El día siguiente, él les explicó a sus amigos que dedicaria este último año a los estudios y a su preparación de su __EXTASIS__. Los tres __animagos__ lo miraban de hito en hito, incrédulos .Pero __Remus__ continuó recordándoles que era un hombre-lobo y que si quería tener una posibilidad de encontrar trabajo el año próximo, debía encontrarse entre los mejores. Sus amigos sabían que su licantropía era dolorosa y que él hacía lo posible para ser lo más normal posible: siempre seriedad (excepto cuando se trataba de hacer una broma a __Slytherin__), él era tan discreto y reservado, de punta en blanco y muy respetuoso con el reglamento (aunque haya debido infringir una buena parte de los artículos, con la buena causa de los Merodeadores), __Remus__ evitaba también los problemas, trabajaba concienzudamente sus deberes, escuchaba y estimaba a sus profesores. Y el resto de los merodeadores lo admiraba por esto. ¡Él era su conciencia y trataba de recordarles a la orden cuándo ellos patinaban (lo que era bastante frecuente!)._

_« - ¡no te inquietes! Te ayudaremos al maximo y haremos todo lo que podamos por ti- le dijo amistosamente __Sirius_

_-¡Una sola cosa que les pido- respondió el __licantropo-__es que debeis dejarme ir a la biblioteca y no molestarme demasiado a menudo! »._

_Si el queria estar calmado, __Moony__ no podía olvidar las farsas de los Merodeadores._

_-- Fin de __Flash-Back—_

Después, los animagos habían respetado escrupulosamente su elección. Tan pronto como él tenía un momento libre, Remus venía para refugiarse en la biblioteca. Había visto allí dos ventajas (además de la preparación para EXTASIS): él no veía Sirius seducir a Jill y se daba cuenta que trabajando,se le olvidaba. Por supuesto, esto no era siempre, por lo menos, él no tenía a su mejor amigo delante de los ojos: ¡Padfoot nunca ponía los pies en este lugar y Remus se preguntaba si conocía el camino!

Y, en su desgracia, él tenía suerte, los Gryffindor no tenían clases comunes con Ravenclaw y él no vería a Sirius y a Jill juntos (en todo caso no en ese curso).

¡En cuanto a las bromas contra Slytherin, los Merodeadores habían hecho una! Pero era muy acertada y todavía se reían pensando en eso. Remus sonrió, luego suspiró. James se había acercado a Lily y no era raro verlos teniendo una conversación animada, en la sala común. Pero ellos no salían todavía juntos.

« No quiero ir demasiado rápidamente- le había confesado Prongs (Moony era el confidente ,tan pronto como se trate de amor y simplemente de flirteo).- Ella comienza a confiar en mí y tengo ganas de que ella me vea como un amigo, un chico en el que se puede confiar, antes de que pueda enamorarse de mí con suavidad. »

Remus sospechaba que Lily sentía más que amistad por James. Estos últimos el tiempo, ella resplandecia. Ella se había abierto y había dicho que era muy feliz de conocer a la personalidad verdadera de James. Sus ojos se iluminaban tan pronto como se haga mención de eso en una conversación y ella se había hecho una apasionada de Quidditch. ¿Dónde esta la pasada muchacha que gritaba alto y fuerte porque los sábados de partido eran amasados para los estudios? Él estaba dispuesto para apostar que la jefa de prefectos estaba enamorada de James. Y él era feliz por sus dos amigos. Ellos formaban una encantadora pareja.

En cuanto a Sirius, sus tiempos libres, él los pasaba en la sala común de Ravenclaw. Y Peter lo seguía. Remus no sabía si Padfoot salía con Jill y no tenía ganas de saberlo. Desde que Sirius le había reconocido que él estaba enamorado de la ravenclaw, se había cerrado y se sentia como roto

Alejando estos pensamientos dolorosos, él se concentró en su poción. Pero, después de unas tentativas en vano para hacer sus deberes, él se levantó.

« ¡Es demasiado dura! ¡No comprendo nada! »

Rechazando el libro, desanimado, Remus se puso la cabeza en los brazos. Él sintió a alguien acercarse y tomar el libro.

« ¡Es verdad que no es fácil!-Cuchicheó una voz dulce.- Pero puedes llegar muy bien con la documentación adecuada. Verás que podrás conseguir tus deberes. »

El prefecto levantó la cabeza. Delante de él se encontraba una muchacha. Una gryfindor, con cabellos largos y negros que le descienden hasta los hombros. Ella tenía el aire un poco más joven que él. Frunció la frente. Él sentía una sensación rara. No se acordaba haberla visto en su torre (y sin embargo conocía a muchos de sus compañeros a causa de estas atribuciones) pero tenía una impresión de haberla visto. Parecía concentrada en el libro y se sentó a su izquierda. Ella se incorporó y le sonrió.

« ¡la chica del tren!- dijo el sin pensar

-Sí, eso es, yo estaba en el compartimiento al cual volviste. No pensaba que me reconocerías. »

Había acabado su frase en un murmullo casi inaudible. Ella tenía el aire tan tímido. Puso el libro delante de el, estaba entre un debate interior: ¿debía quedarse o no?

« Me llamo Remus Lupin. Estoy en séptimo año. Veo que tú perteneces a Gryffindor (le señalo el blasón sobre su vestido). Nunca te vi allí. »

La muchacha lo consideró, agradecida de que le aceptaba

« - sé quién eres: el prefecto popular del Gryffindor (Ella enrojece). Todo el mundo te conoce. Eres muy gentil con todas las personas que te rodean (Ella bajó de nuevo los ojos). Es normal que no te acuerdes de mí. Soy más bien discreta, paso inadvertida la mayoría de las veces. Soy solitaria y paso mucho tiempo en la biblioteca. Entonces no intereso mucho a otros alumnos. »

Ella sonríe. Remus no lo comprendía. « ¡Ella parece tan gentil! »

« - me llamo Emy Perks, estoy en el sexto año.

-Encantado de conocerte Emy Perks, » dijo Remus amablemente.

Ellos comprendieron en seguida que acababan de encontrar a un amigo precioso.

« - tienes problemas con una poción por lo que veo.

-Debo reconocerte un secreto.

Remus bajó la cabeza y la voz y un gesto de dedo, incitó Emy a acercarse como si fuera a confiarle un secreto grave

- ¡Soy malisimo en Pociones! ¡El peor alumno de todo Hogwarts!

Emy se ríe.

« Ella tiene una risa bonita-se dice Remus.- Me gustaria mucho saber un poco más sobre ella. »

Él tenía ganas de reir

- Tienes suerte porque tienes delante de ti la mejor alumna de pociones del sexto año. La segunda mejor alumna en la escuela, después de un Slytherin-replicó Gryffindor.

« Seguramente Snape- pensó en el licantropo».

-Y creo que puedo ayudarte para esta poción.

-¿Quieres reírte? ¡Esta hasta no está en el programa de tu año!

-¡Digamos que no esta verdaderamente en el mismo programa que otros! Gracias a mi abuela, conozco muchas pociones entre las que están aquellas que debes estudiar. Si no tienes confianza, lo comprenderías. »

Moony la miró. Ella tenía una cara agradable, sus ojos liberaban una dulzura infinita. Sus sentidos de hombre-lobo no lo engañaban (o raramente), sabía que podía confiar en ella.

« - muchas gracias. Acepto con mucho gusto y reconocimiento. »

Ellos sonrieron de nuevo. A medida que Emy le ayudaba, el Prefecto se sentía mejor. Se dio cuenta de que se había apartado de todos. Y gracias a esta muchacha, él recuperaba el gusto al contacto humano. Ella le ayudaba, sí, y hasta más de lo que no podía imaginar.

**Reviews:**

**Merodeadora Blacky: **Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste. Si entiendo lo que quieres decir jejeje no nos gusta ver al lobito sufrir y Sirius es un cegato .Bss

**ASAMIBLACK**: Hola! Me alegro q te guste , sirius y remus también es mi pareja favorita, son encantadores. Muchas gracias. Bss

**Viosil Uab: **Hola! Me alegro que te guste la traducción, yo no es que sea muy buena en frances pero lo intento jeje. Muchas gracias. Bss

**Zaratustra: **Hola guapa! Me alegro verte . Sorry por hacer sufrir al lobito. Que bien que te guste el fic, muchas gracias. Nos vemos. Bss


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

POV Emy-

Ahora hace ya unas semanas que Remus y yo somos amigos. ¡Si alguien me hubiera dicho que hablaría sólo cinco minutos con un Merodeador, le habria enviado a consultar a un psicologo!

Nosotros dos nos encontramos a la sala común de nuestra casa. Es tarde. Él me ayuda ha hacer un deber de Metamorfosis. No soy mala pero debí ausentarme durante dos semanas y falte a clases importantes, lo que hace que ahora no comprenda gran cosa. Afortunadamente él está aquí para ayudarme.

Todo paso muy rápido. ¡Un día, es sólo el prefecto de Gryffindor, simpatico pero distante, el día siguiente, trabajamos en pociones y hablamos como dos viejos amigos! Después de nuestro primer encuentro en la biblioteca, nosotros nos reencontramos aqui para estudiar (siendo gracias a mis facilidades de Pociones y de DCAO, comienzo también a preparar mis EXTASIS, tendré tal vez la posibilidad de pasarlos bien). Luego charlamos en los pasillos que llevaban a la sala común, en ésta, en la Gran Sala estamos a menudo juntos. ¡Una muy grande amistad nació en seguida entre nosotros, como si estuviéramos hechos para encontrarnos!

Tenemos mucho en comun. ¡Aunque él sea conocido (es un Merodeador!), es discreto y no llama la atención. ¡Además, es un currante y él debe, como yo, pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca que durmiendo y comiendo!

Otros alumnos nos observaron en seguida que estuvieramos a menudo juntos. En la biblioteca, escogemos siempre un lugar aislado donde no seremos molestados. Luego la gente se preguntó quién podría ser yo, y, por primera vez, me miran de hito en hito en los pasillos. ¡Esto hace muy raro ser visible de un golpe! Pero Remus es muy protector y desde que se me ve con él, noto que hasta se me mira con respeto.

¡Por supuesto, tuve el derecho a unas observaciones dudosas, principalmente Slytherin, pero como nadie quiere atraerse los rayos de un Merodeador (hasta si es el más sensato!), me dejan tranquila. Remus no me dijo si se hablaba de eso.

Tengo entendido que hay unas conversaciones entre las chicas del colegio (el de mis compañeros de dormitorio común en particular). Hay muchos rumores que corren de nosotros: lo habré hechizado gracias a un filtro de amor (todo el mundo sabe - ahora que tengo facilidad de Pociones), o, según los gustos, él me utilizaria para aumentar sus notas en esta materia (todo el mundo sabe que es bastante malo), pero Catherine, uno de mis compañeras negó esta tesis porque Lupin es el Merodeador que tiene más rectitud y respeto a las reglas. « ¡No es prefecto por nada! ».

¡Total nuestra relación hace charlar! Sobre todo porque se ve cada vez menos los cuatro fantásticos juntos. James esta siempre con Lily Evans (me pregunto cuando tendrá el coraje de pedirle salir con él, ella se muere de ganas, pero es demasiado orgullosa para reconocerlo). Y, desde que Sirius Black sale con Jill Baddock, Peter Pettigrew y él estan siempre en Ravenclaw. (parece que Jill ha conseguido poner, gran hazaña, a Peter con su amiga Sally-Anne Quirk). Finalmente, Remus, evidentemente, pasa su tiempo conmigo.

Muy pocas bromas de los Merodeadores han sido intentadas y el castillo esta demasiado tranquilo.

La situación es bastante rara pero lo que es todavía más, es que Remus es el mismo. Él me habla muy poco de sus amigos, sin embargo, sé que los quiere mucho. Por mi parte, evito hablar de eso porque veo que está herido, y hasta no quiere admitirlo. ¡Ellos lo abandonaron un poco y por chicas! Sé que esta deprimido. No sé exactamente por qué razón pero parece a veces sufrir profundamente. Él no quiere mostrarlo a nadie, ni hasta a mí. Una vez lo sorprendi, cuando esta solo o cuando nosotros dos miramos un punto fijamente. Él estába en otra parte. De su ser se libra tal melancolía y puedo distinguir en sus ojos el dolor. Me gustó observar siempre a otros. Estoy fascinada por las expresiones o los rictus que cada uno puede tener cuando no se sienten observados. Vemos todo lo que puede sentir esta persona. Así como Remus lleva una máscara cada día, esto me permite conocer ciertos sentimientos enterrados en él.

Tengo miedo a veces por él. Él se hunde en una gran depresión, sin que pueda ayudarle a subir. Sé que tiene mucha cariño por mí y que lo sostengo un poco. Pero esto no basta. Él tiene, de vez en cuando, la mirada de un hombre que perdió a alguien. Le conozco bien esta mirada, mi padre tenía la misma después de la muerte de mi madre, antes de …

Cierro los ojos para alejar la imagen que me viene a la mente.

Tengo miedo.

-Fin POV-

« ¿Algo te inquieta? »

Emy se sobresalto. Ella tenía la costumbre de cerrar su semblante cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos, ella se había dejado llevar por lo que la fascinaba en otros.

Ella vió a su amigo escudriñar su cara, inquieta.

« - no te preocupes, solo estoy cansada. ¡Y un poco enfadada por no comprender nunca esta lección! Y luego, la luna llena se acerca, me deja siempre nerviosa … »

La voz de Emy se apaga precipitadamente. La luna llena le recordaba incansablemente tristes recuerdos. A veces ella la contemplaba, la que fue la última compañera de su padre.

Ella observó el estremecimiento del Prefecto a su mención. Esto llegaba cada vez. « ¿Cual es tu secreto Remus? ».

Pero él cubrió rápido su gesto de gran hermano protector y la rodeaba con sus brazos, le dice:

« No te inquietes por todo esto, todavía tendremos la oportunidad de trabajar arriba antes de tu prox… »

La puerta de la sala común se abrió. Entonces nadie entraba. El Merodeador frunció las cejas, un poco contrariado. Pero, en seguida, él esbozó una semi-sonrisa. La puerta se cerró despacio y el muchacho continuaba mirando en su dirección. Él se levantó, movio unas butacas, se paró y, con su mano, agitó el aire. Para gran sorpresa de Emy, un pedazo de tejido se enganchó y ella vió aparecer dos chicos: Sirius Black y Peter Petigrew.

« ¡Finalmente, vosotros dos! Yo comenzaba a estar harto de esperar ».

Fue sólo en este momento que la muchacha comprobó que James Potter acababa de bajar de su dormitorio común. Él se encontraba sobre el ultimo escalon de la escalera y tendía el brazo hacia Remus.

« ¡Eh Moony, pásame mi capa! Me gustará ir a comer a las cocinas. ¿Alguien quiere venir conmigo? »

« ¿Una capa de invisibilidad? ¡He aquí, cómo los Merodeadores se lo tomaban para hacer sus bromas o volver de la sala común de Ravenclaw! » La Gryffindor observó que la pieza era cogida en silencio. Ella levantó los ojos y vió un espectáculo asombroso.

Remus apoyado contra el respaldo de una butaca que parecía encontrar muy interesante el suelo; James, con la capa en los brazos, la miraba divertido; Peter estaba más bien perplejo; en cuanto a Sirius ,si no se sentaba, lo haría sin tardar. Él la miraba con tanta cólera que se sentía traspasada. No parecía encantado de que haya visto la capa o tal vez que no le gustaba que estuviera allí. Sóla con Remus. ¿Estaria celoso? Esta idea la hizo precipitadamente e inexplicablemente furiosa. ¿No era el quien había abandonado a su amigo para estar con Jill Baddock?

Después de un tiempo, ella no sostenía más la mirada de Black, mientras que antes de eso, siempre lo había apreciado. Era uno de los raros que le habían dirigido la palabra, y luego, lo había observado bastante para saber quién era realmente.

Su mirada furiosa asombró a Padfoot, que pareció desconcertado (« debe estar enfadada porque los hayamos molestado. ¡Pero tengo mejores razones de estar enfadado! »).  
Emy se levantó y llegó a decir claramente pero toda bajura:

« Voy dejaros. Gracias Remus por haberme ayudado y ser tan paciente conmigo. Voy a acostarme, es tarde. »

Había vuelto a ser la muchacha tímida e insignificante que había sido siempre. Pero ella se sentía hervir. El licantropo, saliendo de su contemplación, se dirigió hacia ella y le ayudó.

« - no necesitas irte, sabes. Puedes …

-No quiero molestarle a tus amigos y a ti », dice ella.

Ella le sonríe. Le tenia mucho cariño. Ella se volvió hacia los otros para irse y mirando a Black, dijo(con una impetuosidad que no se conocía):

« Hace ya mucho tiempo que no vemos a los Merodeadores solos en una mismo pieza. ¡No habría que desperdiciar este momento! ».

Los chicos parecieron sorprendidos y Peter y James se miraron entre si.

Luego volviéndose, una última vez hacia su amigo:

« - buenas noches, Remus.

- Buenas noches pequeño corazón » él respondió.

Ella le dio un beso sobre la mejilla y subió hacia su dormitorio común, dejando a cuatro chicos molestados detrás de ella.

**Respuesta a reviews:**

**-Zaratustra:** Me alegro de verte , pues ya se vera como acaban jejeje. Bsts wapa nos vemos

-**Sayuri Black:** Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegro q te guste. Bss

-**ASAMIBLACK: **Hola , ya se vera si sirius siente celos jeje. Nos vemos.Bss

-**Yamily:** Hola! Me alegro q te guste , esta pareja es la mejor de todas jeje. Bss

-**Merodeadora Blacky: **Hola! Ya ves para lily y james va muy bien y remus tiene a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo. Tienes razon sirius es un idiota jajaja soy yo el y vamos me comia al lobito XD. Bss wapa

-**Helen Black Potter:** Hola! A mi tampoco me gusta muxo ver a sirius y remus con otras personas jajaja pero lo hace mas interesante. Sirius es un cegato q no ve lo q tiene delante XD. Bss

-**Susy: **Hola! Me alegro q te guste. Muchas gracias. Bss


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

La sala común fue sumergida en un silencio profundo.

Remus se sentía frustrado y furioso con esta situación. ¿Por qué había hecho falta que ellos aparecieran? Además, esperaba encontrar a James bajo la capa y no a Peter y Sirius. El prefecto suspiró, acordándose de su estupor cruzandose con los bellos ojos grises. Los que trataba de evitar desde hace un mes.

¿Y por qué nadie hablaba?

¿James no había dicho que quería dar una vuelta por las cocinas? ¿Por qué no se movía?

El hombre-lobo echó una ojeada hacia su amigo. Tenia una sonrisa divertida y los ojos burlones.

« ¿Pequeño corazón? ¿Entonces esto va en serio entre vosotros? »

Remus lo miró un poco sorprendido y acabo por sonreír pensando en todos los sobrenombres que le gustaba decir a Emy; pequeño Corazón, pequeña hermana, pequeño monstruo .Prongs no dejó de observar esta alegría súbita.

« ¿Bueno, nos cuentas? ¡Somos tus mejores amigos y son otros alumnos quienes nos dijeron que a menudo se veía a nuestro Moony con la de sexto año! ¿Tienes secretos paras nosotros? »

El prefecto se entristecio. ¿Secretos? Su vida fue hecha sólo para esto y justamente, uno de éstos nunca debía ser desvelado, en particular a Sirius. Y ademas, pensó con cólera, no era su culpa si no les había dicho nada. Así como lo había hecho ver Emy, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no se habían reencontrado los cuatro para hablar, como antes. Hasta compartiendo su dormitorio común, y la verdad es que no se hablaban mucho. Incluso por la noche preferia encontrarse con su amiga. Si a ellos esto los molestaba, teniendo otros amigos y conocimientos, para Moony, era más duro. A causa de su licantropía, él se había atado a poca gente, a parte de los Merodeadores. Había bien uno o dos Ravenclaw, un Hufflepuff, Lily y ahora Emy. Lo había sacado de su soledad. ¡le gustaría que estuviera aquí! Su presencia era tan tranquilizadora. Mientras que Sirius, sentía la mirada de éste pesada de reproches. Esto lo irritó todavía más.

« No hay gran cosa que decir. » Su tono era duro, su voz fría. Miró a James a los ojos:

« Ella es única. Yo también. Nos encontramos en la biblioteca y encontramos muchas cosas en común. Si quieres saber todo, no salimos juntos. » hizo una pausa.

« - con ella, me siento bien. Me calma solo con su presencia. Habla poco pero observa a otros. Puede ser tan rara a veces. Y ella me comprende. No sabría explicar, cuando estamos juntos, me siento mejor, como si se me hubiera devuelto una parte de mí.

-¿Estas enamorado de ella? Pregunto Peter. Sirius se movió, parecía más nervioso y esperaba la respuesta febrilmente.

- La quiero mucho (Padfoot retuvo respiración) así como un gran hermano. ¡Siento unas ganas de protegerla, me parece a veces tan frágil! Y, al mismo tiempo, es mi fuerza. Así como ya lo dije, ella me apacigua. Tengo tantas preocupaciones y, gracias a Emy, relativizo y logro reflexionar más con calma. »

Remus se atrevió a mirar finalmente Sirius. Había mantenido su cara seria. Sabía que su amigo hervia. Y esto lo hizo todavía más furioso. Pero el animago explotó antes:

« ¿Entonces prefieres su compañía a la de tus amigos? ¿Aquellos a quiénes conoces desde tu llegada a Hogwarts? ¿Los únicos quiénes siempre te mantuvieron y ayudaron tanto en los peores como en los mejores momentos? ¡Echas todo a perder a causa de una chica! ¿Eso es la amistad para ti? »

Padfoot había cargado todo esto con el mismo tono que Remus: duro, frío, implacable.

Éste abrió la boca. ¿Él? ¿Abandonarlos? ¿Pero de quién nos burlábamos?

Pero antes de que hubiera podido dejar salir las verdades crueles que quería, James le cortó:

« Por favor Sirius estas exagerando(le echó una ojeada severa),lo que pasa es que no se te ve. Los tres, a menudo nos reencontramos pero tú, siempre estas metido en la biblioteca. No tienes prácticamente tiempo ni de comer ni de dormir. » El licantropo había esbozado un movimiento para protestar pero Prongs continuó. « Sé que debes trabajar más que nosotros, a causa de tu estado. Ya nos lo habías dicho pero creíamos que tendrías tiempo para nosotros. En lugar de esto, te vemos todo el tiempo con Emy. ¡No digo que debes dejar de verla (Sirius emitió un gruñido de protesta) pero comprendenos a nosotros! Eres nuestro amigo. Nos preocupamos. ¿Acaso quieres castigarnos? ¿Acaso esto quiere decir que no nos consideras más como amigos? ¿Y los Merodeadores? ¿Es el fin de Moony, Padfoot, Prongs y Wormtail? ¡Dinos! »

Remus sintió su cólera recaer hasta casi borrarla. Otro sentimiento crece: la culpabilidad. Es verdad que había decidido alejarse de Sirius, lo que implicaba alejarse también de los otros dos. ¿Pero podía verdaderamente destruir esta amistad, una amistad que él pensaba antes no merecer? ¿podía? ¿Lo quería? Era la culpa de Peter, de James o hasta de Sirius, si él se había enamorado de la persona equivocada. Miró por la ventana y vió que la luna estaba prácticamente llena. ¿Podría aguantar una noche como lobo sin tener a sus amigos animagos cerca de él? no lo creía.

Pero renunciar a su aislamiento significaba tener que ver la pareja que ofrecían Sirius y Jill. ¿Sería bastante fuerte? Pero esta vez, él tendría a Emy cerca de él. ¿Podrá ayudarle? Se sentía ahogado, tomado entre dos fuegos.

Miró a sus compañeros. Vió la cara ansiosa de Sirius. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que era tan bello? sintió su cuerpo arder al ver a la persona que queria.

Entonces, murmuró:

«Lo siento. »

**Muchas gracias por los reviews **


	5. Chapter 5

Este capitulo se divide en 2 partes

5 capitulo- Primera parte

La navidad pasó y eran los últimos días de las vacaciones.

Desde su conversación, todo había vuelto a ser como antes. En apariencia. Porque si se veía cada vez más a menudo a los Merodeadores juntos, unas bromas habían sido hechas a Slytherin, todo parecía ir para mejor y calmar así a otros alumnos y hasta a los profesores, pero Emy sabía que no era verdad totalmente.

Finalmente Remus se había confiado. No había dicho todo pero se había aliviado. Y lo que su amigo había callado, Emy le había adivinado.

Le había contado lo que había pasado después de su salida: las acusaciones, las observaciones ofensivas (en ambos lados) y la reconciliación.

Esta noche, en el dormitorio común de los Merodeadores, las subidas de tono y las risas locas habían vuelto. Los cuatro amigos habían pasado varias horas hablando, peleándose, haciendo bromas y preparando una nueva broma contra Slytherin.

Al principio, Remus había estado contento: había reencontrado a sus amigos. Pero había reducido todo rápidamente. Había reducido su tiempo a la biblioteca, comia con sus amigos, estaba en clase con ellos, los encontraban en la sala común. Sin embargo el tiempo que pasaban raramente estabn solos. Había siempre, por lo menos, una de sus amigas, Lily generalmente (ya que James se había declarado finalmente). Esto no lo molestaba, lo adoraba. En cambio,no aguantaba la presencia de Jill.

Lo peor llegó cuando pasaron una tarde en Hogsmeade. Debían ir allá los cuatro, entre hombres, pero James los convenció rápidamente para invitar a Lily. Y esto se empeoró cuando ellos entraron en las Tres Escobas. Allí, prudentemente sentadas, esperaban Sally-Anne y Jill. Remus se volvió hacia Sirius que tenia un aire encantador y una sonrisa golosa. Cuando éste llegó a la mesa de las chicas, se sentó y arrastró a su novia en un beso fogoso. El Prefecto quedó allí clavado en el suelo. Fue Peter, moviendole para ir a reencontrar su querida mitad, quien le devolvió a la realidad. Estaba inmóvil. ¡Nadie para liberarlo, Emy no había querido venir, ella tenía clases extras de Pociones (nunca se cansaría de eso!).

Siguió a James y a Lily. Pasó la tarde mas espantosa de su vida, no se atrevió a mirar a la pareja maldita. ¿Por qué él no podía ser feliz como Sirius? Él que quería sólo su felicidad.

Sentía que Jill no lo queria. Esto lo molestaba, podía detestarla sin culpabilizar. ¿Cómo Sirius había podido enamorarse de esta chica? Él merecía algo mejor. No hablaba con él. Padfoot nunca podría (a su desesperación) ser homosexual. ¡Pero esta chica era sólo una sabionda! Muy bella pero, a veces, tan fría.

Vió su liberación en la profesora MacGonagall. Ella necesitaba hablarle de clases particular que habia que darle a un alumno del quinto año. En calidad de Prefecto, Remus había aceptado este trabajo. Le encantaba dar clases y si no hubiera sido un hombre-lobo, le habría gustado hacerse profesor. Después de su entrevista con la directora de Gryffindor, había preferido volver al castillo. Tuvo miedo de las preguntas que habrían podido hacerle sus amigos pero, a su asombro (y su decepción), nadie pareció haber observado su desaparición.

Se había encontrado en una sala vacía, después de la cena, revolviendo pensamientos amargos. Así es como Emy lo había encontrado. Se sentó cerca de él, en el mismo suelo. Entonces había puesto su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Mientras que ella le acariciaba los cabellos, sintió tranquilizarse. Supo también que lloraba silenciosamente. Despacio, con una voz ahogada por las lágrimas, le contó su tarde. No le habló de sus sentimientos hacia Sirius, tenía miedo que le rechazara por asco. En cambio, le confeso su sentimiento de abandono, de aislamiento, su impresión de haberse hecho invisible para sus amigos así como su sentimiento de cólera mezclado a la culpabilidad que lo roía. ¿Lo habían acusado de haberles abandonado pero no lo habían hecho ellos primero?

El rencor ganó también a Emy que se sorprendió al maldecir a los otros Merodeadores.

Así como cada vez, ella consigue apaciguarlo. Le prometió estar siempre allí para él y ayudarle lo mejor que podia.

A partir de este momento, fueron casi inseparables. Si, Remus que la protegía. Ella estaba allí para defenderlo de sus amigos, para que ellos no lo destruyeran. Tan pronto como Remus sentía que a los chicos se iban a añadir sus amigas, buscaba Emy con los ojos (trataba de no estar nunca muy lejos) y se juntaba a ellos. Nadie la observaba, había vuelto a ser invisible (la pareja no fue más que una novedad, la gente se había cansado) y había sido sólo Lily, luego James poco a poco, los que le hablaban. En cuanto a Sirius, la miraba con los ojos llenos de cólera. Ella respondía a eso con una sonrisa indiferente.

Por supuesto, ella observó rápidamente que la actitud de su amigo se modificaba según el Merodeador o la amiga con el cual se encontraba. Esto era imperceptible, salvo para ella (le conocía ahora de memoria). Cuando estaban solos con James y Lily, todo era para mejor. Ambas parejas se apreciaban muchísimo. Emy admiraba mucho Lily, que había sido muy gentil siempre con ella, y había sido afligida para James, que no lograba seducir a la prefecta. Era feliz de ver que ellos finalmente acabaron juntos.

James y a Lily querian mucho Remus y, instintivamente, ellos sentían su desamparo. Aunque no conocían la gravedad de su estado, se inquietaban. Estaban contentos de ver a Remus y Emy juntos. Ésta le hacía mucho bien.

En efecto, para las apariencias, habían acabado por decidir decir que salían juntos. Ellos se portaban como una pareja, yendo hasta esbozar besos tímidos. La noticia había sido acogida con alegría o indiferencia, solo Sirius había parecido contrariado.

Emy no quería demasiado a Peter y a Sally-Anne. Los encontraba poco interesantes. Remus, sin embargo tenia mucho cariño por Peter, no aguantaba a su amiga y evitaba quedar demasiado tiempo solo con ellos.

Pero tan pronto como se trataba de Sirius, sobre todo, o de Jill, el comportamiento de Remus cambiaba. Para todo el mundo, era el buen Remus: una semi-sonrisa, una actitud tranquila y reservada. Pero ella veía más: sus ojos. Ellos lo traicionaban. Encontraba allí un dolor que conocía por haberlo visto ya en los ojos de su padre. Remus evitaba mirar la pareja y tan pronto como ellos se besaban, contemplaba el decorado alrededor de él o se concentraba sobre un punto.

Emy y el se habían reencontrado poco sólo con ellos. La atmósfera era irrespirable. A Jill la consideraba como despreciable.

Pero tan pronto como Sirius aparecia sin ella, Remus se sentía ya mejor, aunque no quiera estar solo con él. A veces, Emy lo sorprendía contemplando a Black divertirse con otros, comer o hablar con sus compañeros. Y veía en sus ojos la admiración, la fascinación que él tenía por su amigo y otra cosa mas…

**No tengo tiempo de responder a los reviews pero muxisimas gracias, os lo agradezco mucho . Bsts**


	6. Chapter 5 2º parte

5º capitulo - 2º parte

« Remus, tengo una pregunta que hacerte pero no quiero que lo tomes mal. Y, sea cual sea la respuesta, sepas que te quiero y que no te juzgaré. »

Este último palidece. ¿Podría ser que su amiga hubiera descubierto que era un hombre-lobo? meneó la cabeza.

« ¿Remus, estas enamorado? »

Sorprendido, el Prefecto se quedó boquiabierto. Antes de que haya podido responder, Emy añadió:

« No, espera. Déjame reformular la pregunta. » lo mira derecho a los ojos:

« ¿Estas enamorado de Sirius? ¿Eres homosexual? »

Emy vió a su amigo perder todo color y la miro como si fuera a perderla.

« No es nada Rem. Estoy contigo. Siempre. Te quiero. ¡Pero necesito saber, cuéntame, ayúdate! »

El licantropo, con las lágrimas en los ojos, no respondió. Seguidamente, él suspiro profundo:

« No sé cómo lo descubriste pero es verdad. Soy gay y me gusta Sirius (se sentía extraño de decírselo en voz alta a otra persona que no fuera él). Lo quiero con todo mi corazón y no sé cómo pasó. Odio tanto para esto. »

Emy sacudió la cabeza en signo de negación pero su amigo continuó.

« ¿Cómo he podido enamorarme de uno de mis mejores amigos? ¿Cómo puedo tener ciertos pensamientos sobre él? ¿Es una forma de traición, comprendes? Como si abusara de su confianza. » Emy pasó su mano sobre la mejilla del joven Gryffondor. « Pero es tan bello. ¡Y tan encantador! Conozco cada una de las expresiones de su cara. Puedo decirte su mentalidad sólo mirándola. Él fue tan dulce conmigo, un amigo verdadero. Es gracias a él que supe que prefería a los chicos, cuando empezé a tener reacciones con su presencia que habría debido tener sólo con chicas. Luego, poco a poco, me enamoré de él. No es tan difícil, la mitad de Hogwarts esta loca por él. Pero, soy uno de los únicos que le conocen realmente, que le han visto en sus malos días totalmente como en sus buenos, que saben lo que lo hace verdaderamente feliz y lo que lo hace triste. Conozco cada uno de sus defectos y todas sus cualidades. Y todo esto hace que me guste todavía más. Siempre fuimos muy amigos. Me entendi mejor con él que con Peter y James, aunque los quiero mucho. Es solo que hay como un lazo que nos une uno a otro y que no une a otros. Aunque, debería decir « había » porque ahora no lo estamos. » Remus suspiró más tiempo, se sentía tan cansado. « Todo iba para mejor cuando él iba de chica en chica, como la mariposa inasequible que era. Sabía (y lo sé) que mi amor nunca sería recíproco. Siry no esta y nunca estara atraído por los hombres. Tenía miedo de que si él conocia mis sentimientos verdaderos, le diera asco y que no quisiera hablarme más. Entonces escondí todo, enterré mi corazón. Y acepté ser sólo un amigo. Sabía que un día, él tendría a alguien que contara en su vida. Quería prepararme. Pero debo reconocer que nunca habría creído que esto fuera tan rápido.

Cuando él me dijo este verano que quería salir con Jill, comprendí que sería diferente. ¡Es la primera vez que lo sentía determinado y hasta se acordaba de su nombre! Tuve la impresión que se escapaba de mí, que lo perdía a poquito. Su estancia fue una tortura. Él quería que le ayudara » El hombre-lobo tuvo una pequeña risa desengañada. « ¿Irónico,no? Por supuesto, acepté. Es mi mejor amigo y quiero que sea feliz. »

La Gryffindor apretó Remus en sus brazos. Él se libró de eso despacio.

«Cuando llegamos, todo estaba prácticamente hecho. Y, él me reconoció que estaba enamorado. Me sentí tan mal. Solo queria dormir, despertarme y olvidat. Mi vida se hizo todavía más miserable. Afortunadamente, para mí, apareciste y gracias a ti, siento que puedo estar mejor. »

Esta vez, cuando la muchacha lo tomó en sus brazos, se quedó allí. Temblaba pero no sabía si esto era de frío o a causa de todos los sentimientos encontrados en él. Y poco a poco, Emy lo calmó por su abrazo, aunque sabía que no podía reconfortarlo totalmente.

« Comprendo ahora por qué tan te sientes mal con Sirius y Jill. Esto debe ser una tortura para ti cada vez que los ves juntos. ¿Tal vez deberías alejarte de él? Sé que no quieres perder su amistad pero, de todos modos, no puedes ser su amigo, en este momento. Tienes a James y Lily. Te quieren mucho y te ayudarán si decides estar mas proximo a ellos que a Sirius. No les gusta absolutamente la manera en la que Jill te trata. Podrás siempre servirte de eso como excusa. En cuanto a Sirius, sé que es duro ,pero no estoy segura de que él se dé cuenta que estas distanciado de él. No le importa nadie más que Jill. »

Remus se incorporó. Estaba tan blanco que Emy tuvo el ánimo apretado.

« - no aguanto más verlo con ella. ¡Haré todo para no sufrir más, todo! » él dice con fuerza. Su compañera se estremeció. « Hasta si esto significa que deba perder su amistad. Aguantaré esto sólo si estás cerca de mí. ¡Prometeme que estarás siempre aqui para mí, prometemelo!

- Te lo prometo, estaré siempre aqui. Siempre. Para ti. »

Emy se echó en los brazos de su amigo y apretó fuertemente alrededor de sus hombros. Ella conocía finalmente su secreto, pero en lugar de calmarla, esto le dio todavía más miedo. Siempre. Para él.

**Muchas gracias por los reviews **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6**

Febrero acababa de comenzar. Los meses habían pasado desde la apertura de Hogwarts y Sirius tenía la impresión de que su vida había cambiado totalmente.

Jill acababa de irse. ¡Ellos se habían citado en la Torre de Astronomía para estar solos, es decir sin Peter y Sally-Anne! Esto había sido muy agradable. Jill tenía mucha facilidad y si ellos no se encontraban en ese lugar, habrían podido acabar lo que habían comenzado tan bien. Con Jill, esto no había sido tan difícil, no jugaba a la prudencia, como algunas de las antiguas pequeñas amigas del animago. Pero de forma extraña, Padfoot se sentía aliviado de que no se hubiera producido nada más. Desde hace tiempo, se sentía melancólico, lleno de nostalgia, como si hubiera dejado a alguien o, más justamente, como si alguien le hubiera dejado …

Para apartar sus pensamientos taciturnos, se levantó y se desentumeció las piernas. De su bolsillo, cogió el mapa de los Merodeadores y verificó que el punto de Jill estaba bien en el dormitorio común de Ravenclaw. Iba a cerrar el mapa cuando vió dos otros puntos dirigirse hacia la Torre del Gryffindor: Remus y Emy.

Ellos también habían debido ir en busca de un lugar tranquilo para poder pasar un momento sólos, sin riesgo de ser molestados. Sirius, sintiendo la cólera crecer en él, miraba los puntos uno cerca del otro. Se sorprendió al preguntarse si ellos estaban cogiéndose de la mano, si cuando se encontraban a la vuelta de un pasillo, Remus aprovechaba eso para robar un beso a Emy, si su encuentro en este lugar "tranquilo " había sido pasional como el que había tenido con Jill El calor subía en él pensando a en ambos Gryffindors, en una sala vacía, besándose delante del fuego de la chimenea.

Recordó entonces las noches que pasaba con su amigo, delante del fuego, a menudo en la sala común. Pero cuando no querían ser molestados o escuchados porque hablaban de una broma o de licantropía, iban en su sala. La habían encontrado cuando los Merodeadores creaban el mapa.

Los momentos que él pasaba con su amigo le faltaban.

Remus lo había comprendido tan bien siempre. Le conocía mucho mejor que él mismo se conocía. En cambio, la recíproca no era verdadera. Había muchas cosas que él desconocía en Moony. ¡ se encerraba tan pronto como se le hable de su familia, de su condición de hombre-lobo y hasta de chicas! Pero en lugar de dejarlo, le fascinaba y le daba ganas de estar cerca de él para descubrir todas las facetas de su personalidad.

Habían sido tan felices estos últimos dias. Todos eran tan gentiles. Y Remus había estado un poco más descansado, sin tener cuidado con lo que él decía o hacía, hasta le había encontrado muy distante (físicamente en particular).

Ellos dormían en la misma habitación. Y entonces se despertaba en plena noche en consecuencia de una pesadilla. Para calmarse, se volvía hacia su amigo y le miraba dormir. Él era tan perfecto, con su cara de ángel, tan tranquilo, finalmente quitada esa arruga de preocupaciones que le aparecía en la frente. Se dormía entonces, apaciguado, y acababa su noche apaciblemente.

El animago salió de sus pensamientos y observó que no sólo Remus y Emy habían llegado a la Torre sino que que cada uno estaba en su dormitorio común.

¿Acaso Moony le había mostrado a la muchacha su sala? ¿Es allí donde ellos se encontraban?

Sirius se sentía cansado. Tenía un sentimiento de pérdida. Esta chica le había robado a su mejor amigo.

Decidió finalmente irse también a su dormitorio. No quería pensar más en eso por miedo de darse cuenta más de lo que había perdido realmente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era por la tarde. Ellos acababan de dejar la clase del profesor Binns. Pero, de cualquier manera, toda noción de hora y de lugar habían dejado a Sirius desde que dos brazos lo habían atrapado para introducirlo en ese aula vacía y sombría. Ningun pensamiento paso por su cabeza. Simplemente se dedicaba a percibir las sensaciones repercutidas en su bajo vientre. Allí, puesta en cuclillas, alguien le hacía saber de voluptuoso tormento. Su sexo fue engullido,saboreado por una boca golosa.

« Ninguna chica nunca me gusto tanto que ésta..es Mmmmmmmm. »

Sirius sintió su cuerpo estirarse, en el momento de su disfrute. Gime largamente y desembocó en la boca de su compañera, que se deleitaba de su néctar.

Con los ojos cerrados, adosado a la pared de la sala, Padfoot recuperaba su aliento poco a poco. Sintió, pero no vió, a su compañera deliciosa levantarse y pasear sus manos a lo largo de su torso. Luego ellas rodearon su cara. Sus dedos acariciaron sus mejillas. Percibió su aliento en su cuello, subía hacia su boca. Allí, un beso dulce y rápido. El segundo, breve. Demasiado breve. El tercero llegó rápido. Pero consiguió finalmente capturar los labios fugaces. Con su lengua, dibujó el contorno luego forzó la barrera. Sus manos, puestas sobre la pared, se decidieron a moverse y se colocaron sobre la espalda de su verdugo.

Lo que le permitió ahondar su beso y probar la boca que la había hecho gozar. Mientras que sus lenguas se entremezclaban, una de las manos del joven Black subía a lo largo de la columna vertebral de su compañera, que emitió gemidos de placer. ¿sintió los escalofríos que recorrían el cuerpo de su nueva víctima o eran los suyos?.

Sus dedos alcanzaron la nuca y comenzaron a jugar con los cabellos sedosos y cortos que se encontraban allí.

El cerebro, confundido por la sensación del beso y de las manos que se encuentran siempre sobre su torso, consigue sin embargo, enviarle señales de alarma: cabellos "cortos ", espalda "ancha " "grandes " manos …

Sirius abrió los ojos y que se alejaban con pena por los labios suaves y tentadores, rechazó a su compañera.

Ve entonces dos ojos claros color miel sorprendido por su gesto y llenos de deseo así como una boca enrojecida por sus besos y quien apelaba al pecado.

Antes de que alguna palabra pueda ser pronunciada, Padfoot se despertó y se incorporó sobre su cama.

" Remus "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius pensaba en su sueño.

« ¡Ninguna chica nunca me había echo sentir asi! ¡Evidentemente ya que no soñabas con una chica sino con un chico! Y con uno de tus mejores amigos»

Sacudió la cabeza con consternación y bebió su vaso de jugo de calabaza.

James le lanzó una mirada asombrada pero se concentró rápido en la conversación que tenía con Lily.

Mientras que Sirius trataba de comprender su sueño (cómo había podido soñar que uno de sus amigos le haga … .y que goce de eso), Remus entró en la Gran Sala. Padfoot no pudo evitar mirarlo. Conocía de memoria cada rasgo de su cara, cada uno de sus músculos, su manera de andar pero sintió su pulso acelerar, su corazón latir más rápidamente y sus manos sudar.

Miró atentamente a Moony, dándose cuenta del estado de su cara. Tenía un aire triste y cansado. Pero todo su ser se iluminó dirigiéndose hacia la mesa del gryffindor. Pasó delante de Sirius, enviando un buenos días general a los Merodeadores y a Lily y fue a sentarse al lado de Emy. Ésta lo esperaba sonriente. Remus se inclinó y ellos se besaron despacio. Esta visión arrancó una mueca de dolor del animago. Luego el hombre-lobo se sirvió hablando alegremente con su niña-amiga. Ellos sonreían mutuamente y hacían como si nada existiera.

Sirius se levantó y salió a grandes pasos, bajo las miradas asombradas de Wormtail, Prongs y Lily.

Comprendía lo que le pasaba. Ya se había sentido traicionado (en particular por su familia) sin embargo lo que sentía era mil veces peor: tenía la impresión que le habían arrancado el corazón y que alguien se divertía pisoteandolo jovialmente.

Viendo a Remus y Emy juntos, pensaba sólo en una cosa: ¡quería estar en el sitio de la muchacha! quería que desapareciera para que pudiera recuperar a su amigo.

« ¿Pero qué es lo que me pasa?»

Perdido en sus interrogaciones, Sirius no había podido observar que otra mirada se había dirigido hacia èl en su salida, una mirada llena de amor y de inquietud.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS . BSTS**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7

« ¿Crees que ha llegado sirius?» pidió Remus.

Emy levantó la cabeza de su pergamino para mirarle. Ellos estaban en la biblioteca y trabajaban para su EXTASIS. Había observado que el Prefecto no lograba concentrarse.No dejaba de tachar su pergamino con gestos bruscos. Había parado finalmente de escribir para mirar por la ventana. Ella suspiró: Remus tenía realmente a Sirius en la piel. Estaba triste e inquieto por su amigo.

« - ¿cómo quieres que yo lo sepa? le respondió despacio.

- Crees que ha sucedido algo con Jill »

Emy vió en los ojos de Remus una luz de esperanza. Ella se entristeció, su amigo todavía iba a ser herido:

« No, no creo. Tengo (ella vaciló) entendido una conversación entre Jill y Sally-Anne, en los aseos. Parece que Sirius y ella hayan pasado una parte de la última noche en la Torre de Astronomía y esto fue más bien … »

Observando la mirada de tristeza de su amigo, la joven Gryffindor se paró.

« - ¡A pesar de todo le ha tenido que pasar algo esta mañana! Es raro que Sirius deje el Gran Comedor sin comer y sin ser acompañado ni por Jill

- ¡No te inquietes por él! Verás cómo aparecerá al almuerzo. Yo te apuesto que todo será como antes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al mediodía, ambos amigos se encontraban sentados en la mesa del Gryffindors con los otros Merodeadores y sus amigas respectivas. Remus puso su mirada en Padfoot y pudo así observar que éste se portaba como de costumbre, contando sus idioteces y flirteando con su niña. El prefecto dio un suspiro largo; ¿cómo iba a aguantar una nueva comida con Sirius y Jill? Pero Emy, viendo su pena, encontró una solución.En la mesa de Ravenclaw se encontraba Nicole. Era su prima. Ella estaba en 7 ° año. Ellas se entendian muy bien, pero por sus horarios respectivos, se encontraban sólo raras veces durante las comidas. Ésta desayunaba sóla. Emy tomó a su amigo por la mano y los dirigió hacia la mesa de su prima. El licantropo no comprendía que intención tenia.

« - ¡buenos días Nicole!

Esta última levantó la cabeza y sonrió reconociendo a la Gryffindor.

- ¡Hola prima! ¿Cómo vas?

-Muy bien. ¿Conoces a Remus, verdad?

- Sí, nosotros nos vemos en las reuniones de los prefectos. Buenos días Remus. ¿Cómo vas?

- Buenos días. ¿Muy bien y tú?

- Muy bien también. »

Emy fue a sentarse al lado de ella mientras que el hombre-lobo se colocaba enfrente de ésta. Así la Gryffindor veía la mesa de su casa y habia podido notar que Sirius Black seguía sus movimientos con gran atención. No parecía feliz de que hubiera conseguido alejar a Moony de ellos. Por otra parte, parecía compartir su punto de vista con James y Peter. James parecía poco preocupado por esta situación, él los miró, vió a Emy y le sonrió. Ella respondió a su sonrisa.

« Que miras así ?» pregunto su prima lanzando una ojeada a la mesa vecina. « debería decir a quién »

Remus se volvió hacia las chicas, les lanzó una mirada asombrada.

« - yo no miraba a nadie en particular. Es solo James quien se volvió y me sonrió. Es todo.

- ¿Viste quién esta con él?

- Los dos otros Merodeadores y sus amigas.

- ¡Entre los qué están las dos peores de Ravenclaw y del colegio! Me pregunto lo que Dumbledore habra hecho beber al sombrero seleccionador para que envíe a estas dos pavas a Ravenclaw»

Emy sonrió, conocía bien el desprecio que su prima sentía por estas chicas. Remus dijo:

« -Parece que no las aprecias.

- ¿No apreciarlas? ¡Es un eufemismo! ¡No diré que las odio porque sería darles demasiada importancia pero ellas me hinchan! Jill sobre todo, porque la otra es su sombra, su aprovechamiento. Sabes que Baddock tiene una banda de grupies (tíos y tías) que la siguen por todas partes, la veneran como una diosa y beben sus palabras. Y sin embargo, ella no tiene nada de genio. Ella tiene bastante inteligencia para pertenecer a Ravenclaw pero no tiene nada excepcional comparado con otros. ¡Estoy segura de que nuestra niña Emy podría pegarla a un plato de costura en muchos dominios!

Emy enrojece, no le gustaba que se alabaran sus méritos.

- Debo también decir que la aprecio moderadamente - reconoció Remus.

Nicole tuvo una sonrisa burlona.

- Pero como es la amiga de uno de mis mejores amigos, no puedo hablar mal de eso. »

La ravenclaw pareció molesta. Algo parecía molestarala pero ella no se atrevía a hablar de eso.

« Que pasa prima » le pidió Emy.

Nicole lanzó una mirada hacia Remus luego hacia la mesa de Gryffyndor. No sabía por dónde comenzar.

« Digamos que » pareció pesar para y él contra. Ella levantó los ojos hacia el otro Prefecto y se lanzó.

« Sorprendí una conversación entre ellas. Estaban en la sala común. Y creian estar solas. ¡Era tarde pero a causa de sus charlas, no lograba dormir! Estaba bajando para ir a pedirles educadamente que dejaran de hablar o las transformaria cuando entendi el nombre de Sirius. »

Ella se paró un momento. Remus la miró preguntándose si él debía o no enterarse del fin de la historia.

Nicole, tomando su silencio como una invitación, prosiguió:

«Como Emy sabe, aprecio mucho a Sirius. Una vez, él quiso salir conmigo. Fue hace dos años. » confesó, delante de la mirada molestada del Merodeador. Recordaba eso. « Pero le di a entender que no me interesaba. De hecho, pasó en el momento de mi vida donde me di cuenta de que los tíos no me interesaban. »

Ella se paró de nuevo y lo miró a los ojos para tratar de darle a entender más claramente lo que significaban sus declaraciones.

Remus se descoloco: ¿cómo lograba hablar de eso casi - libremente a alguien al que apenas conoce? ¡Mientras que a él todavía le dolia la idea de ser gay!

« - espero que no te moleste demasiado mi homosexualidad. Aunque no lo grite sobre el tejado, no lo escondo. Pero si estas molesto, yo …

- No, en absoluto. » él la cortó. « Yo mismo soy homo … »

Abrió sus grandes ojos redondos y llevó su mano a la boca. ¿Cómo había podido decirle? Emy lo miró, con sorpresa, luego le dió una sonrisa gentil. Su prima los miraba uno tras otro.

« Eres? pero yo creía que erais … » estaba estupefacta.

Emy colocó su mano sobre ella

« Rem y yo nos entendemos muy bien. Lo quiero como el hermano que me hubiera gustado tener. Así como estamos muy a menudo juntos, la gente pregunta. Para dar el pego, dijimos que salíamos juntos. Comprendes »

Su prima lo observó luego le rindió su sonrisa. Le cogió la mano. La Gryffindor calmó de una mirada a su amigo « Ella no dirá nada ».

Durante un momento corto, nadie habló. Luego Nicole salió de su silencio.

« Fue a Sirius a quien se lo dije primero. Había creído que iba a huir corriendo pero él solo se rió. ¡Me dijo que no era justo, que le hacía la competencia desleal! Después, nos hicimos amigos. Soy la unica amiga que él tiene, sin contar a Evans. »-sonrió

« Una afección real nació entre nosotros. Y aunque hablamos poco, cada uno sabe que puede contar con el otro. ¡Entonces cuándo, esa noche, entendi su nombre, quise saber a que se referian! Y lo que oí me dieron ganas de probar unos sortilegios que nuestra abuela nos enseño para hacer huir a los indeseables »

El licantropo se sentía muy curioso. Nicole persiguió:

« Esta Baddock se jactaba de haber conseguido a uno de los Merodeadores. Ella le explicó a su partidario-club que había escogido, por su último año y para llegar a la cumbre de su popularidad, salir con uno de los cuatro. No viéndose ni contigo (evito darte las razones), ni con Pettigrew, ella tenía la elección entre Black y Potter. Pero todo el mundo sabe que este último esta loco por Lily. Y aunque le gustan los desafíos, no quería complicarse la tarea. Entonces echo el ojo a Sirius. En más, fue simple seducir: basta con que ella llamara la atención y hacer que se fijara en ella antes de las vacaciones. Lo dejó cocer a fuego lento durante el verano y recogió los frutos en la apertura. No necesitó hacer muchos esfuerzos para salir con él, debió ser más hábil para saber conservarlo. Porque Sirius es conocido por la rapidez de sus flirteos. Dejándose desear y jugando la carta del misterio, ella lo hizo enganchar. ¿Y luego podría dejarla cuando sabia que una docena de chicos querian eso? Y se hizo más popular que nunca »

Emy, totalmente como su prima, tuvo asco por la actitud de la ravenclaw

« Y, por supuesto, ella ofreció a su fiel San Bernardo un regalo de segunda mano: la cuarta rueda de la carroza: Pettigrew. » añadió Nicole.

Remus estaba trastornado. ¡Decir que su amigo estaba enamorado de esta harpia! Y sabía que no podía decir nada a Padfoot. Nunca lo creería. Todo lo que toca Jill es oro y lo que ella dice es palabra sagrada. ¿Cómo dar a entender al animago que fue engañado?

Por todo lo que sabía,el Prefecto se derrumbaba. Creía que era feliz. Sabía que Jill no era para él pero la habia considerado siempre sincera. ¿No decían todos los que la conocían que ella estaba muy enamorada? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo feliz de en estas condiciones?

Pero no podía decir nada. Sirius no lo creería, pensaria que estaba celoso de su felicidad. Y su relación no estaba en el mejor momento. Apenas se dirigían la palabra. El hombre-lobo estaba seguro de que Padfoot estaba enfadado con él. No querría hablarle a solas.

« Como estas, Remus » pidió Emy.

Éste no le respondió, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Nicole lo miraba atentamente. No había que ser bruja para comprender todo en este instante, leíamos a Remus como un libro abierto. Ella se volvió hacia su prima que le hizo un signo positivo con la cabeza. Esta última sabía que su prima era una tumba.

Durante toda la conversación, la Gryffyndor había observado a Black, sentado de en la mesa de su casa. No había dejado de lanzarles miradas rabiosas. Por otra parte desde que habían entrado en el gran salón, no tenía cuidado con su amiga que parecía picona. Y, a veces, Emy reparaba en miradas que tenían un diferente significado: lejos de ser rabiosas, fueron dulces y llenas de ternura. Creía que eran dirigidos a su prima (conocía su historia desde hace tiempo) pero se había dado cuenta rápidamente que desde su sitio, el otro Gryffindor no podía verlo. También, cuando éste se había levantado para coger el jarro de agua, los ojos del muchacho se había deslizado sobre el cuerpo de su amigo y se posaban en su trasero.

« ¡Le gusta el culo de remus! » se asombró la muchacha.

Este último había retirado su capa antes de sentarse y debía reconocer que los vaqueros que llevaba estaban perfectamente ajustados.

Pero ella no comprendía muy bien. A menos que… pero preguntas e hipótesis se atropellaban en su cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Y sobre todo cómo ella no se había dado cuenta de eso antes? Echó una ojeada a Nicole que miraba, con un aire divertido, como Dumbledore trataba de alegrar la mesa de los profesores con pequeñas transformaciones (había transformado particularmente el vaso del profesor Loveheart, dueño de las Pociones de Hogwarts, en un bello pájaro multicolor que se había echado a picotear en el plato de éste que miraba por turnos al director y al pájaro, horrorizado). Debía tener una conversación con ella y sin Remus.

Éste había salido de sus pensamientos. Habia llegado a la conclusión de que debía esperar. Si él veia que Jill abusaba demasiado de la situación, podría siempre tratar de hablar con el animago. Sin embargo podia acabar la felicidad de su amigo, ¿debía pedirle consejo a James.?

Un movimiento detrás de Emy lo hizo saltar, levantó la cabeza. La muchacha, frunció las cejas y se volvió. Vió a Severus Snape, los brazos cruzados, el aire furioso. No parecía tener ganas de estar allí.

« ¿Perks, habias olvidado que debíamos encontrarnos con el profesor Loveheart? ¡Y que él quiere que lleguemos juntos y a la hora! Hace ya diez minutos que te espero en el vestíbulo. »

La joven Gryffindor miró su reloj. Con todas estas revelaciones, había olvidado la hora de su curso. ¡ odiaba retrasarse!

« Lo siento Severus. No había visto la hora. »

La serpiente gruño al entender su nombre en la boca de la Gryffindor. Iba a replicar agriamente cuando Remus lo cortó.

« - ella se disculpó. ¿Qué mas quieres? ¡Estábamos hablando y ella lo olvidó, no es muy grave!

- ¡Debi haber sabido que su príncipe azul iba a venir a su socorro! Ella sabe, por lo menos, que éstos ciertos días del mes, puede hacerse menos encantador, monstruoso hasta …

Remus se levantó, herido y lleno de rabia. Severus fijaba un aire suficiente y una sonrisa de desprecio. Emy no comprendía las palabras de éste. "Monstruoso " Severus no podía saber respecto a su homosexualidad. Habría escogido otra observación ofensiva. Sospechaba desde hace tiempo, un nuevo secreto. Puede que esto esté relacionado a sus ausencias repetidas « Ciertos días del mes … »

Remus vió a su amiga reflexionar sobre las declaraciones de la serpiente. Casi podía ver las ruedas de su cerebro trabajar, pronto todas las piezas del rompecabezas se pondrían en sitio.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Ella quería respuestas y él sabía que las obtendría con o sin su ayuda. « Te contaré todo » le dijo silenciosamente. No habían necesitado verdaderamente nunca palabras para comprenderse.

« Hay un problema »

El Prefecto se sento de nuevo, desde allí escucho la voz de Padfoot. Estaba cerca de él, seguido de Prongs y de Wormtail.

« - ¿Black? ¿Nunca muy lejos? ¿Es verdad que entre anormales, se estrecha los codos?

- ¿Snivellus estabas escondido? Me disculparás pero no te había reconocido con todo ese aceite grasiento en tu cabeza »

Nicole tuvo una pequeña risa.

« - Black, especie de …

-Basta» exclamó Emy.

Toda esta testosterona en acción la ponia enferma.

« ¡Arreglar fuera su pelea de gallos de corral! Aquí, no hay pequeñas gallinas que seducir » dice, mirando a Sirius.

Este almuerzo estaba cargado de demasiado emoción y ella se sentía de humor explosivo. Todos se sorprendieron. ¿Dónde estaba la tímida Emy? Sólo su prima parecía divertirse.

« Debemos encontrarnos con el profesor de Pociones, Severus. Fuiste tu quien me lo hizo saber» le devolvió la llamada.

La serpiente, con una última mirada de desprecio hacia los Merodeadores, giró los talones y se dirigió hacia la salida.

« - ¿Nicole, podriamos hablar antes de la cena?

- Ningun problemas, prima. Estaré seguramente en la lechuzeria, en este momento me ocupo de mi lechuza enferma. Me encontrarás allí después de las clases.

-De acuerdo. Remus, nos vemos esta tarde. »

Ella se inclinó hacia él para besarle la mejilla. Fuera cual fuera su secreto (hasta el más horrible, ella tenía también cosas que esconder), ella siempre lo querria y quería demostrarle su afecto. Pero, en lugar de la mejilla, ella lo beso en la boca y vió con mucho gusto una multitud de reacciones sobre la cara del joven Black. Iba de la rabia a la molestia, pasando por la tristeza. Hasta creyó descubrir dolor en sus ojos.

Después del último adios general, fue a reunirse con Severus, que la esperaba en la puerta. No parecía tampoco muy encantado de aquello que acababa de ver.

Sirius le echó una última ojeada a su amigo. Le hizo una sonrisa tímida para agradecerle por su intervención, lo que asombro el animago.

« - ¿Cuándo iras a clase, Moony? No olvides que trabajamos juntos en Cuidado en las Criaturas Mágicas.- Le dice Siry.

« - acabo de comer y voy» respondió el interesado.

Él se volvió hacia Nicole cuya sonrisa no había dejado de ensancharse. La miró sorprendido mientras que rompia en risa.

Cuando ella se calmó, Remus le dice:

« - no sabía que eras de la misma familia que Emy.

- Mi madre es su tía. Pero nosotros nos vemos poco en hogwarts porque somos dos currantes. En cambio, contrariamente a ella, no paso por la biblioteca, es demasiado silenciosa. ¡Prefiero estudiar en lugares más liberales y hasta más ruidosos! Me senti feliz de saber que eras su amigo. Aunque no salen juntos, sé que le hace bien estar con alguien alejado de su familia. Después de lo que le pasó, necesita consuelo exterior. »

Remus estuvo sorprendido.

« - ¿Qué le pasó?

- Ella no te dijo nada? »

Remus sacudió la cabeza negativamente. Nicole se calló. Pensaba ser el único que tiene secretos. Qué amigo era él si no había percibido que su confidente, una persona a quien consideraba como una hermana, tiene un secreto que la atormenta. Se sintió culpable y se prometió dejar sus problemas de lado para saber que le había pasado para ayudarla.

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz . Bsts**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8**

La sala común se sumergió en la oscuridad, la unica luz provenía de donde ardía el fuego. Remus, sentado en un sillon, frente a la chimenea, recordaba la tarde y a la noche que habia pasado.Sonrió. No había sido tan feliz desde hacia meses.

Al final del almuerzo, se había reunido con Sirius, James, Peter y Lily para ir a clase. Tenían dos horas de Cuidados a las Criaturas Mágicas y dos otras horas de Defensa Contra las artes oscuras. Padfoot se había sentado cerca de él, contrariamente a sus costumbres desde principios del año (pasaba sus clases con Peter, para preparar sus escapadas con las ravenclaw). Habían trabajado en parejas para la clase de los Cuidados, estudiando los Demiguises, pequeños animales que podían hacerse invisibles cuando se sentían amenazados. Ellos debían observar a los Demiguise y descubrir su dieta. Además, debían procurar tratar bien al animal para que éste se sintiera calmado y que no desapareciera. Remus había impresionado a su amigo con su calma y su dulzura, que les había permitido llevar a plazos su estudio y obtener una buena nota.

En el descanso, por una vez, Sirius se quedó con sus amigos, dejando a Meter colo con las ravenclaws. El Prefecto no logró encontrar a Emy, que generalmente venía para verle cuando acababa la clase de Runas. Pudo gozar de la presencia de Padfoot que se mostraba exuberante y muy jugador. Hizo rabiar mucho a el hombre-lobo, que tenía la impresión de que habia reencontrado a su amigo de infancia.

Las dos últimas horas las pasaron de buen humor. El profesor Margotti dejaba a Prongs y Padfoot trabajar libremente porque tenían mucha facilidad. Sirius decidió pasar todo la clase ayudando a Remus que no lograba lanzar un escudo poderoso, que se usaba para bloquear dos ataques simultáneos. Se quedaron a un lado de sus compañeros para poder practicar sin ser molestados. Ambos amigos trabajaron poco pero se rieron mucho, reencontrando su antigua complicidad.

El licantropo consiguió ocultar lo que había pasado desde que llegaron para sacar provecho plenamente del humor nuevo y asombroso de Black. Parecía regresar hacia atrás y reencontrar a sus amigos Merodeadores.

Demasiado rapido, según él, la campana sonó. Habría querido que la clase hubiera durado más tiempo. Tuvo miedo de ver desaparecer a Padfoot, que iria a encontrarse con su novia. Pero no parecía tener intención de dejarlos.

Lily dejó a los chicos para una cita entre amigas. Estos últimos decidieron acabar su día juntos en el Parque, en un lugar bastante alejado que les permitía gozar del bello tiempo sin ser importunados por otros alumnos. Incluso Peter olvidó a Sally-Anne. Los Merodeadores pudieron así tener la idea de una nueva broma y comenzar a prepararla.

En la cena, se sentaron a la mesa los cuatro, aislándose de otros, y continuaron hablando. Sirius se sentó al lado de Moony. Estuvo, a lo largo del día, cerca de él, enviándole sonrisas deslumbrantes, y teniendo con él gestos atentos, llenos de dulzura. El Prefecto estaba sorprendido. Pensaba que su amigo no querria volver a dirigirle la palabra.

Pero el intermedio delicioso debía acabarse. Al final de la comida, saliendo del gran salon, vió a Jill dirigirse hacia su amigo. Peter se fue a reunirse con Sally-Anne. Lily y James se fueron sin decir palabra a sus amigos con el fin de pasar un momento de enamorados. Remus se encontro solo. Echó una última mirada a Sirius que calmaba a Jill, acariciando sus cabellos. El corazón de Remus se estrechó y se volvió, para escapar de este espectáculo y rechazar sus lágrimas. Se encontro con Emy que se encontraba delante de él. Ella no le dejó tiempo de hablar, disculpándose por no haberse podido reunir a causa de una búsqueda en la biblioteca. Por otra parte, debía regresar allí ,Severus y élla necesitaban realmente estudiar para esa poción. Lo besó rápido sobre la mejilla y, casi corriendo, se reunió con la Serpiente. Los miró alejarse por el camino de la biblioteca y, suspirando, tomó el pasillo que llevaba a la torre de Gryffindor.

Se sentía de manera extraña sólo, más sólo que antes de habes pasado el día acompañado por sus amigos. La imagen de Sirius se impuso en su espíritu. Había pasado la más bella de las tardes con él desde que habían pasado juntos en verano. Pero, muy rápidamente, a estas imágenes de alegría, se sustituyeron las de la pareja que formaban el animago y la Ravenclaw. No debía olvidar que era a el a quien le gustaba Sirius, y no lo merecía absolutamente. De nuevo, sintió las lágrimas fluir, cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro largo, intentando alejar la soledad. Pero no podia, y además, Emy no estaba disponible para ayudarle (aunque no dudara que si iba a buscarla, élla abandonaría su deber para apoyarle). Se prometió de no dejarse llevar más por su corazón y de tratar de mantener la mente fría en presencia de su mejor amigo. Sabía que sería muy duro de realizar.

Miraba el retrato de la dama gorda, preguntándose lo que iba a poder hacer en su dormitorio común, cuando oyó a alguien llamarlo. Mirando hacia atras, vió Padfoot venir hacia él corriendo. Sin aliento, le dijo:

« - ¡Moony, podias haberme esperarme!

- Pero estabas con Jill, creí que te quedarías con ella. »

Con un gesto de mano, Sirius barrió la declaración.

« No te molestes por Jill, le dije que la buscaria más tarde. »

Sonrio al hombre-lobo, mirandolo a los ojos. Este intentaba calmar su ritmo cardiaco y no dejaba de repetirse que el animago había dejado a su novia para buscarlo. Finalmente, para calmarse, desvió los ojos, no observando el brillo de incomprensión de Sirius frente a este gesto. El Prefecto se dirigió hacia el cuarto, creyendo que el otro Merodeador le seguiría.

Fue parado por la mano de Sirius que lo obligó a mirarlo. Parecía querer algo pero no se atrevía a pedirle. El licantropo se puso frente a él y lo animó con la mirada. Sirius pasó una mano por sus cabellos, gesto que mostraba un gran nerviosismo.

« Me preguntaba, si tienes ganas por supuesto. (hace una pausa corta, mirando sobre el hombro de su compañero, y frunció las cejas) me preguntaba, si, si querías que volvieramos a nuestra sala. ¿Sabes, allí dónde encontrábamos el último año, los dos? Pero, si no tienes ganas, lo comprendería. »

Siry acaba de volver sus ojos hacia los de Remus. Ellos expresaban una suerte de desafío pero también una falta de confianza que el Prefecto nunca había visto. Sirius tenía siempre confianza en él, hasta en las situaciones más delicadas. El licantropo hizo una pequeña sonrisa, meneando la cabeza positivamente. Black, feliz, hizo una sonrisa brillante y hasta lanzó su carcajada que se parecía tanto a un ladrido y que infaliblemente, hacía estremecer de placer a su amigo.

**Bueno este capitulo es un poco corto pero espero q os guste. Muchas gracias x los reviews . bsts**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9**

Llegando en la sala, Remus tuvo la impresión de volver hacia atrás cuando, el último año, ellos venían aquí para refugiarse y hablar de su licantropía o de otras cosas que Sirius no hablada con James, aunque éste era como su hermano. Pero desde la llegada, no habían venido aquí una sola vez y había creído que su amigo le había olvidado, así como los momentos pasados allí. Se dirigió hacia el sillón negro de hollín al cual echó una rápida limpieza y luego encendió el fuego. Se volvió hacia su amigo y le encontró buscando algo. De hecho, Sirius buscaba indicios que probaban que el Prefecto y su amiga venían allí regularmente. Pero no encontraba nada, ningún objeto ni mueble, apartó mucho polvos y a veces telas de arañas.

Volvió a llevar su atención en Moony que lo miraba con un aire interrogador. Le sonrió, repentinamente molestado y se dirigió hacia la chimenea. Delante de ella, había un sofá estrecho en el cual podían estar dos personas si se juntan. Aunque estaba en estado bastante malo. Sirius también limpio su asiento. Sonrió satisfecho y, extrañamente tímido, se sentó sin mirar hacia Remus.

Este último se sentó cerca de él. Una parte de sus cuerpos se ponía en contacto: sus hombros hasta las rodillas. Moony parecía molesto por esta proximidad y se agitó un poco pero se calmó bastante rápido. Durante un momento, pensó deslizarse sobre el suelo pero sentía que Padfoot se molestaria por esta actitud. Y ademas, tenia pocas ocasiones de tocar a su amigo a si que prefirió quedarse para aprovechar eso. El otro muchacho sintió a su amigo apaciguarse. Estaba feliz de que hubiera dejado de resistir y que aceptara esta intimidad.

Durante unos minutos largos, ninguno de los dos habló. Un silencio confortable y cómplice se instaló. Sirius percibía una paz que había creído olvidar, recordó que la sentía cada vez que estaba con su amigo. Se arriesgó a observarlo: admiró el perfil de su cara donde se dibujaba una sonrisa maravillosa, así como los ojos ambar del Prefecto donde se reflejaban las luces de las llamas. Siguió la línea saliente de la nariz del hombre-lobo para pararse sobre su boca. Recordaba la última visión que había tenido de él en su sueño. Se acordaba de la boca enrojecida por los besos que habían intercambiado y se sorprendió a preguntarse si era tan dulce y caliente como en su sueño. Sintió golpes de calor fluir y trató de controlarse. No quería que Moony pudiera notar que comenzaba a estar excitado. Para calmarse, echó una ojeada a una esquina de la sala, cerca de la puerta, en oposición a su amigo. Se dio cuenta que era esa la sala en la que se encontraban en su sueño, lo que le ayudaron a convencerse de que asociaba a ésta con Moony y que ella sería siempre para él, su lugar.

Pero una duda se apoderó de él: ¿Acaso para Remus esta sala tenía el mismo significado? ¿Donde acaso había traído a Emy aquí para una de sus citas?

Estas preguntas le quemaban y tenía ganas de preguntarselas a su amigo pero no se atrevía, por temor de obtener alguna respuesta posotiva.

Remus supo que Padfoot quería pedirle algo. Reconocía el fruncimiento de ceja característica de Sirius, la que tenía cuando quería descubrir una cosa particularmente íntima.

Despacio, el Prefecto puso su mano sobre la rodilla de su amigo. Este gesto le erizó. Devolvió precipitadamente su mano hacia él. Sus ojos quedaron enganchados y no lograban desprenderse. Sonrisas nacieron sobre sus labios.

Pero Sirius necesitaba una respuesta. Abrió la boca para hablar dos veces pero las orbes de oro en los ojos de Moony lo desestabilizaban. Habría querido rechazar sus dudas y su miedo para pensar sólo en la cara dulce y tranquila que tenía delante de él …

« - ¿qué pasa Paddy? pidió el Prefecto.

-Esto… es..solo me preguntaba si- si tú bueno, vosotros (suspiro largo) yo quería decir si Emy y tú » balbuceó Sirius. Él cerró los ojos.

« Me preguntaba si traes a Emy aquí cuando se encuentran para ya sabes, las cosas que se hace con tu novia» acabó en un murmullo Sirius, sin poder impedir una punta de celos en su voz.

Desvió los ojos, enrojeciendo, no queriendo pensar en lo que su amigo y la muchacha puedan hacer juntos en una sala sólos …

Remus se sentía cada vez más sorprendido. ¡Veía por primera vez a Sirius Black asi, primero sin confianza, luego que era tímido y finalmente enrojecía! ¡Ya lo había visto rojo de cólera pero no por molestia!

Pensó en la pregunta . ¿Era importante saber donde traía a Emy? ¿Y lo qué hacían juntos? Y este tono que había empleado, como si fuera celoso, estaba realmente estupefacto por la actitud de Sirius desde la mañana.

Miró la sala como si pudiera darle un elemento de respuesta. Frunciendo las cejas, trató de imaginar a Emy en la sala. Pero no llegó a nada. Por todas partes donde caía su mirada, se acordaba de algo de Padfoot, ya que habían pasado prácticamente su sexto año, encerrados aquí, los dos.

« Nunca podré traer aquí a Emy o a cualquier persona. Me sentiré enturbiado por tu presencia si no estas con nosotros. Cada objeto lleva tu marca, tu olor. Te encuentro en cada esquina y escondrijo de esta sala. »

Sirius tenía la impresión de que Moony acababa de quitarle un peso y se sintió más ligero. Miró a su amigo que parecía divertido por su reacción. Rompieron en risa de repente y se acercaron todavía más.

Pasaron toda la noche hablando y riéndose. Recordaron ciertas anécdotas pasadas y hablaron de lo que pasó desde su verano hasta la llegada. Pero, de forma extraña, el animago no mencionó en ningún momento a Jill, mientras que Remus hablaba bastante libremente de Emy. Le explicó cómo ellos se habían encontrado (sin hablar del incidente en el tren, para no tener que explicar cómo se había encontrado en el mismo compartimiento que ella) y luego cómo se habían hecho amigos.

Al principio, el joven pardo le dolió escuchar a su amigo hablar de su amiga. Sentía su corazón estrecharse a cada mención del nombre de la muchacha porque podía ver la afección sincera que le tenia. Sentia una cólera subir en él. Pero debía reconocer que cuanto más sabia sobre ella, más la encontraba simpática. No lo diría delante de nadie pero saber que era la prima de Nicole, su unica amiga verdadera, le había hecho observarla, pero consideraba que no debería acaparar tanto a Moony. Le había faltado tanto.

Remus comenzó también a confesarse a Sirius, a decirle su miedo de dejar Hogwarts definitivamente y volver a una vida en la que el trabajo iba a rechazarle. Padfoot trató de calmarle, garantizándole que siempre estaría presente en su vida (lo que llena de alegría y de tristeza el Prefecto porque sabía que no era de la manera que él habría gustado) e intentó hacerle pensar en otra cosa. Le hizo reírse mucho contándole las cosas de James en Quidditch o las torpezas de Peter.

La noche, como la tarde, pasó rápidamente y cuando se decidieron a mirar sus relojes, supieron que habia pasado mucho. Pero ninguno de los dos quería irse.

Se sentían tan bien, uno al lado del otro, sobre la sofá, al calor, protegidos del mundo exterior por la mirada y la presencia del otro. Sirius había pasado su brazo por encima del sofá, lo que había obligado un poco a Remus a que se desplazara para encontrarse con su hombro pegado el torso de su amigo. Tener el cuerpo de Moony tan próximo al suyo hacía a Padfoot ponerse loco. A veces, puntuaba una frase golpeándole el muslo o la rodilla del licantropo, que tenía escalofríos. Debía mantener toda su calma para que estos gestos no se transformaran en caricias largas, porque no quería asustarlo. Él mismo se asombraba de sus propias reacciones.

Este último, a su lado, sentía la misma cosa que su mejor amigo. Estuvo asombrado por todas las atenciones que le había prodigado todo el día. Tan pronto como lo tocaba, debía retenerse para no gemir (lo que asustaría a Sirius) o ronronear (que nunca vió al hombre-lobo ronronear). Aprovechaba eso sin embargo tenía miedo de perder todo de nuevo.

Mientras que Sirius estaba narrando una aventura enésima y desgraciada de Peter a Remus, doblado y prácticamente acostado sobre sus rodillas, el licantropo vió a el animago pararse, levantarse, llevando su mano a su frente y acabar por mirar su reloj.

« ¡Mierda, olvidé la cita con Jill! ¡Me he retrasado casi tres cuartos de hora! »

El Prefecto dejó de reírse: Jill había conseguido de nuevo meterse entre ellos.

Éste lo miró catastróficamente pero se sentó de nuevo lentamente, su rodilla que iba a tocar la de Remus. Murmuró despacio:

« No tengo ganas de ir a buscarla. Prefiero quedarme contigo. »

Sirius parecía realmente molestado por deber irse. El corazón del Prefecto latía frenéticamente. Su sangre palpitaba rápido en sus venas: estaba feliz, lleno de nuevo de vida.

Sin darse cuenta de eso, levantó su mano y fue a acariciar la mejilla de su amigo, quien le devolvió la sonrisa a éste.

Repentinamente, el animago se echó en los brazos del licantropo y se agarró a su cuello. Remus sintió las lágrimas en los ojos. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que su amigo no le había demostrado tanta afección y le había mimado así. Se sentía de nuevo completo como si hubiera encontrado finalmente lo que le faltaba.

Las manos de Padfoot se desplazaron por la espalda del otro Gryffindor. Moony colocó su nariz en el cuello de su amigo y aspiró su olor, el que reencontraba durante las noches de Luna llena, cuando el lobo y el perro se divertían juntos.

Sintió el aliento caliente de Sirius cerca del lóbulo de su oreja. le susurró despacio «Te eché de menos, Moony. », lo que arrastró de nuevo escalofríos en el Prefecto. La boca de Padfoot viajó hasta su cuello y le dió un beso largo, debajo de la oreja. Encontró su piel sedosa y trémula. El beso duró bastante tiempo para que pueda aspirar la esencia de Moony. Los labios finalmente se alejaron, reemplazados por su nariz que frotó allí lascivamente. Suspiró delicadamente, con su alma llena de felicidad.

Finalmente, lentamente, ellos se desprendieron uno del otro, buscando sus ojos. Cuando ellos se encontraron, sabían que esa noche había cambiado sus comportamientos futuros. Sirius sabía que no podría desprenderse más de Moony como al principio de año y que debería pasar más tiempo con él, aunque debiera ver menos a Jill

Hablando de la muchacha, debía ir a buscarla aunque no tenía ganas de eso. Pero le había prometido.Se preguntaba en qué estado iba a encontrarla. Loca y furiosa seguramente, no le gustaba que la hiciera esperar.

Buscó en su bolsillo, sacó el mapa de los Merodeadores (« juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas») y verificó donde se encontraba Jill así como los profesores y el conserje. Estos últimos no estaban en el pasillo, en cuanto a la joven ravenclaw, su punto parecía moverse con rabia en lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía.

« - voy ir a ver a Jill, deberías volver a la sala común, Remus. Toma el mapa para no encontrar malas sorpresas.

-¿Y tú entonces? ¿No lo necesitarás?

-No, me transformaré en Padfoot, podré servirme de mi olfato. »

Los chicos intercambiaron una sonrisa de Merodeador. La atmósfera se había modificado ligeramente pero quedaba en el aire esta nueva complicidad que enturbiaba a Sirius. Él acarició la mejilla de Remus luego se alejó hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirlo, Moony lo llamó:

« ¡Eh Paddy! (Éste se volvió) también te eché de menos. »

Intercambiaron una última sonrisa y Sirius desapareció.

Durante un momento, Remus pensó seguir el punto de su amigo sobre el mapa pero no quería verle con Jill. Abrio el mapa sólo para regresar a su casa (quedarse en la sala después de todos los acontecimientos de la noche era demasiado inquietante) y lo había borrado tan pronto como hubiera pasado el retrato de la Dama Gorda("Travesura realizada").

Se había sentado en un sofá de la sala común para reflexionar tranquilamente sobre todo lo que había pasado(sin ser molestado por los ronquidos de Peter). Secretamente, esperaba ver llegar bastante rápido a Sirius pero debia ver las cosas como son: había quedado con Jill. Trataba de no entristecerse: mañana, todo debía empezar de nuevo como desde la llegada, pero había pasado el mejor dia de su vida

Pensó en Emy. Debía hablarle, contarle lo que acababa de pasar hoy (ella sabría ayudarle a volver sobre la tierra) pero también decirle su secreto más grande y tratar de descubrir el suyo.

Subió a su dormitorio. Antes de ir a acostarse, echó una ojeada en un espejo del cuarto de baño. Vió que el beso de Sirius en su cuello le había dejado una pequeña marca. Supo realmente entonces que no lo había soñado y que todo era real. Se durmió apaciblemente por primera vez, desde principios de su séptimo año.

No sintió, una hora más tarde, el regreso de Sirius, a éste acercarse a su cama, deseando verlo despierto. Éste escondió un suspiro decepcionado y contempló a su amigo dormido. Lo encontró todavía más bello que en su sala y no pudo evitar depositar sobre su frente un pequeño beso. Ahora sabía que nunca más podría separarse de su Moony.

**Weno que os ha parecido? X fin un acercamiento entre moony y sirius .**

**Muchas gracias x leerla y dejar reviews, me alegran mucho jeje.**

**Bsts**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Siento la tardanza en subir el nuevo capitulo pero esq durante la semana santa no he estado, pero aquí os dejo otro cap. Espero q os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece ( x desgracia XD), son propiedad de JK y los personajes de Emy, Nicole, Jill y Sally-Anne pertenecen a su autora original GredW ( gracias a ****tsunade-sama x recomendarme poner el disclaimer )**

**Muchas gracias a los que seguis el fic y dejais reviews **

**Capitulo 10**

Emy se peinaba automáticamente. Pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con su prima. Esperaba que todo fuera bien. Conocía bien a Nicole y sabía que no había por que inquietarse. Podría hablarle en el desayuno para tener noticias. Sonrió a su reflejo recordando el aire malicioso y solapado de su prima cuando le había pedido hacerle este favor.

Desvió los ojos del espejo para mirar a través de la ventana. Había dejado de nevar en la madrugada y aparecía un sol pálido de febrero. El césped estaba magnífico, sepultado bajo un lecho espeso de nieve inmaculada.

Emy no tenía ganas de ir a encerrarse en la biblioteca. Esperaba poder convencer a Remus para ir a dar un paseo fuera.

Remus. Recordó haberlo visto la víspera, durante el descanso, con Black. Ellos parecían divertirse, Remus hacia rabiar a Sirius. A esta vista, la muchacha no se había atrevido a acercarse por miedo de amasar este momento. ¡Su amigo tenía un aire tan feliz! Nunca lo había visto reírse tanto. Su corazón había saltado de felicidad.

Tenía prisa por ver al Prefecto. La última vez que le había hablado, había observado bien que estaba solo. Sin Sirius. También había notado su mirada triste y de nuevo este pedazo de dolor en el fondo de sus ojos pero no podía quedarse. Severus y ella tenían que trabajar para el profesor Loveheart. Todavía deberían estudiar durante el fin de semana.

Severus era un chico bastante raro. No había pasado un minuto sin insultar a Gryffindor y sus debilidades intelectuales (« basta con ver a Potter y Black para hacerse una idea sobre esta casa. Los Gryffindors son unas aberraciones ») pero había escuchado a pesar de todo todas sus teorías sobre la poción estudiada. Habían debatido la utilización de ciertas plantas y había tenido la más instructiva conversación sobre las Pociones desde su entrada a Hogwarts.

Salió de alli al oir los ruidos que provenían de la cama de una de sus compañeras. Prefería dejar el dormitorio antes de que despertaran las chicas. Las soportaba cada vez menos, ellas y sus preguntas idiotas sobre las costumbres y la vida de los Merodeadores. ¡Como si ella supiera qué tipo de champú utilizaba Black o si Potter prefería las palomitas azucaradas o saladas!

Bajó a la sala común. Allí, sentado en un sillon, con la mirada en el vacío, encontró a Remus.

« - ¡buenos días Remy!

Este último levantó la cabeza al oir su voz. Se puso en pie y fue para abrazar a su amiga. Mantuvo su cuerpo cerca del suyo durante un momento largo y dulce. Era tan bueno encontrarla.

-¡ Pequeño Corazón! ¿Dormiste bien?

- bien. ¿Y tú?

- como un bebé. »

Tenia una sonrisa brillante. Nunca había visto al Gryffindor tan radiante. Esto lo hacía todavía más bello. La alegría del muchacho era comunicativa y no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa.

« ¿vamos a desayunar? » pidió Remus con un aire festivo.

Emy estuvo conforme. El Gryffindor le tendió su brazo que ella se apresuró a tomar y así fue como ellos pasaron la puerta de la sala común, bajo la mirada divertida de la dama gorda.

Durante el camino, Remus parloteaba alegremente, hablando de todo y de nada. Pero el nombre de Sirius todavía no había sido pronunciado. Emy, sospechando que el estado de beatitud de su amigo fue debido al joven moreno, desvió la conversación que giraba sobre las piruetas de James Potter sobre una escoba.

« - ¿cómo fue tu tarde? ¡Nicole me dijo que se había visto a los cuatro Merodeadores de nuevo juntos! ¡Y sin sus novias! »

El Prefecto bajó los ojos. sonreía siempre, como si fuera víctima de una suerte de sonrisa perpetua.

-" estuvo bien … "

Emy rodó ojos.

-" ¿solo bien?

- No solo bien. ¡fue genial! ¡Magnífico! ¡MÁGICO! " exclamó su amigo.

No se podia controlar. Se sentía lleno de energía y hervia todo su ser. Tenía ganas de decirle a todo el mundo que había pasado el más maravilloso día de su vida y que la prueba se encontraba sobre su cuello.

Emy se rió. Estuvo asombrada de ver a su amigo tan exuberante. Pero esto le iba muy bien. Prefería verlo así que totalmente deprimido, como unas semanas antes. le dijo maliciosamente:

-No me equivoco diciendo que tu estado no se debe a la presencia de todos los Merodeadores.

Remus se calló. Tenía unas ganas terrible de contarle su noche. Giró la cabeza a la izquierda y a la derecha. Estaban en el piso bajo, muy lejos del gran salón. No había nadie en el pasillo pero tenía ganas de decirle todo en un lugar más íntimo, lo que excluía también el salón

Vió una puerta y se dirigió allí. Quitó el cerrojo y verificó el estado de la sala, todo bajo la mirada sorprendida de Emy. La sala era una antigua clase abandonada. La luz entraba por grandes ventanas. Abrió completamente la puerta e invitó a la muchacha a entrar. Cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-« ¡Creo que, gracias a lo qué tienes ahi, se pueden excluir el hecho de que hayas tenido un simple sueño! »

Emy observaba el rastro dejado por el beso de Sirius. Remus acababa de contarle, con detalles, la noche que había pasado con su mejor amigo. No podía evitar sonreír oyendo el tono enamorado de su amigo. Él revivía completamente la escena.

Cuando observó el entretenimiento en los ojos de su amiga, Remus enrojeció. Tenía la impresión de ser una de las muchachas de quince años que vivían uno de sus primeros amores, aunque fuera platonico. Pero no podía evitar sentir esta vida en él, su corazón que latía muy acelerado pensando en Padfoot o en sus sonrisas. Sonrisas que le estuvieron destinadas sólo a él. Su pulso aceleraba cada vez que se acordaba de la sensación de la boca de Siry sobre su piel. Estaba excitado sólo con la idea de haber sido objeto de tanta atención por parte de su amigo.

La Gryffindor observaba las reacciones del Prefecto que revivía de nuevo su noche tan especial. Esperaba sinceramente que lo que fue en el pasado renovara. Si Sirius Black continuara portándose con Jill como al principio del año, esto sería mucho más duro para Remus. Sabía que si su amigo tratara de superar su pena, se consumiria de dolor.

Pensó de nuevo en su prima. Hacía falta que hablaran.

Volvió a llevar su atención en Remus. Miraba el Bosque Prohibido por una de las ventanas. Estaba tranquilo y menos torturado que antes.

« Ella sabe, por lo menos, que ciertos días del mes, puede hacerse menos encantador, hasta monstruoso » las palabras de Severus habían trotado en su cabeza desde la víspera. Había intentado pedirle una explicación pero prefería que fuera Remus quien le diga la verdad. Sospechaba, por otra parte, la respuesta.

« ¿Remus? »

Este último se volvió hacia ella, plantando sus ojos en los suyos. Vió allí las mismas preguntas que la víspera, cuando Snape le había insultado. Tenía miedo. Miedo de ver el asco y el terror pintarse sobre la cara de su dulce Emy. Pero, merecía de saberlo. Era su mejor amiga y la conocía bastante para saber que lo aceptaría y que continuaría queriéndole.

« Creo que te debo explicaciones a propósito de lo que Snape dijo. Supo tocar donde duele. »

Se sentaron en una mesa, uno cerca del otro. Ella le tomó las manos, lo calmó. Remus tuvo una pequeña sonrisa.

« Fui mordido cuando era pequeño. No recuerdo mucho de todos los detalles. Era joven y luego, hubo un golpe. Hay noches en que sueño con eso. Me acuerdo sobre todo del miedo. Él me perseguía y yo corría, rápido, muy rápido para que no me cogiera pero fue una perdida de tiempo. La última cosa de la que me acuerdo es del dolor. Era tan fuerte que me desmayé. Duró después de mi despertar, en el hospital y hasta varias semanas. Mis padres no se atrevían a cruzar mi mirada al principio. No querian que viera en sus ojos la inquietud que tenían por mí. Supieron en seguida que mi vida iba a ser muy dura más tarde. Las enfermeras y los médicos me miraban con piedad.

Mi primera transformación fue horrible, yo tenía tanto dolor que tenía miedo de no sobrevivir allí. Pero después de mi transformación, todavía fue peor. Habría _querido_ morir...

Llevé una vida muy solitaria luego. Nos mudamos y estudié en casa con mi madre. Mis padres eran los unicos seres que me hablaban, los únicos a quienes autorizaba para acercarme.

Cuando recibí la carta de Hogwarts, mis padres estaban muy felices. Pero, me quería negar. Tenía miedo de ser rechazado y, sobre todo, de hacer daño a alguien. Fue el profesor Dumbledore quien me tranquilizó. Vino ha hacernos una visita y nos explicó las medidas de seguridad que había puesto aqui.

Y luego, para mi llegada aquí, encontré en seguida a los otros tres. Al principio, tenía miedo de hacerme su amigo. Aunque tenía ganas de eso, me lo negaba. Hizo falta toda la persuasión de James y Sirius, deberé decir su hostigamiento continuo y regular, para que los aceptara finalmente.

Creí perderlos cuando me descubrieron. Pero ellos se quedaron a mi lado, asegurándome sus amistades y burlándose de mi estado.

Nunca había sido tan feliz desde que había sido mordido … »

Un silencio largo se instaló. Ninguno de dos se atrevió en seguida a quebrarlo.

« ¿Mi licantropía te da miedo? Yo comprendería sí … »

Remus fue interrumpido por Emy que se echó en sus brazos. Se acurruca contra él y murmuró:

« Te quiero y no importa que seas un hombre-lobo. Eres Remus, el bello Prefecto de Gryffindor. Mi mejor amigo, mi unico amigo con Nicole. »

Remus sonrió. Estaba tan feliz que sintió lágrimas de alegría colar en sus ojos. Emy lloraba también. Ella lloraba por este niño que había debido crecer demasiado rápido y apartarse de otros por miedo de hacerles daño. Lloraba también por la pequeña chica que había sido y quien había vivido la misma situación. Comprendía mejor ciertas reacciones del licantropo, essas ausencias y hasta su amistad. Ellos se parecían mucho más de lo que ella creía.

« Creo que es momento de contar mi historia » ella comenzó. Remus se separó de ella despacio.

« Si no quieres hablarme en seguida, comprenderé. Puedo esperar. Sabes que te quiero. No comprendí que también habías debido vivir algo bastante terrible para no aceptar la compañía de los otros. Y yo, estaba allí quejandome y a infligirte mis sufrimiento, mientras que … »

Fue interrumpido de nuevo por la muchacha, que puso una mano sobre su boca.

« Ahora, dejas y me escuchas. No me sentí obligada a oir hablar de tus sufrimientos . Eres mi amigo y estoy feliz de estar aqui para ti y de poder ayudarte. Yo misma escogí. En cuanto a mi historia, nadie aparte de mi familia la conoce y tengo ganas de compartirla contigo. No es muy alegre, debo reconocerlo. Es mórbida hasta más bien. Pero tengo confianza en ti y sé que todo lo que podré decirte tú no lo contaras a nadie. Espero simplemente que no me juzges duramente. »

Remus la apretó de nuevo en sus brazos. Puso sus labios sobre sus cabellos que recorrió con pequeños besos. Luego, le acarició despacio la espalda. Es en la posición que ella comenzó su historia:

« Tuve una infancia muy feliz hasta cerca de mis 7 años. Mis padres se querian muchisimo. Tanto que no podían estar separados demasiado tiempo uno del otro. Todo el mundo se ponía de acuerdo en decir que había entre ellos un amor puro e indefectible. Ellos me querían mucho también. Tenía con mi madre una muy bella relación. Era alguien muy dulce que lograba calmar todos mis miedos infantiles. Mi padre era muy gentil también. Él me llevaba hacer a menudo paseos largos sobre su escoba y hasta trataba de iniciarme el Quidditch pero era una perdida de tiempo. Me sentía bien sólo cerca de mi madre y de mi abuela en su laboratorio. Caí en las pociones desde mi más tierna infancia. Mamá me llevaba con ella cuando iba a trabajar con su madre. Preparaba toda clase de pociones para gente o para el hospital San Mungo.

Recordaré siempre del día en que todo cambió. Mi madre no estaba muy bien desde hacia tiempo. Tenía muchas jaquecas que alteraban su humor y que a veces la hacían tan débil que se quedaba en la cama. Estábamos en casa de mi abuela, para cenar. Mamá tenía dolor de cabeza de nuevo. Se había sentado en un sillón donde hablaba con mi padre y su madre. Quiso levantarse para ir a por un vaso de agua. Pero cuando se puso en pie, titubeó y se desmayó. Todavía me acuerdo de la voz llena de miedo de papá. Fue mi abuela quien llamó a los medicos, estaba aterrorizada. Se quedó en San Mungo, mucho tiempo. No podia ir a verla. Había ido a vivir a casa de abuela. Papá venía de visita de vez en cuando y podíamos ver su decaimiento. Estaba muy pálido, y hablaba poco, lo que no era costumbre en él. Trataba de calmarme pero era un mentiroso muy pobre. Bastaba con mirar sus ojos para saber que la situación era desesperada.

Mi madre volvió finalmente a la casa. Pero quedó en cama. Pasaba sus días en su cama, dormiendo, embrutecida por las medicinas. La casa, que en otro tiempo estaba llena de risas y de ruidos, y del olor de las pociones, se había hecho triste y silenciosa, esterilizada. Yo no podia hacer ruido, correr; debía andar despacio, para no enturbiar el sueño maternal. Me había visto obligada a preparar pociones para no incomodar a mi madre y evitar ponerla más enferma. Cuando iba a verla, trataba de hablarme, a veces de contarme historias pero estaba tan débil que lograba frecuentemente dormirse durante nuestras conversaciones.

Yo no comprendía su estado. En otro tiempo estaba tan viva. No la reconocía en la mujer débil y flaca que estaba en su cama. Había perdido sus cabellos y tenía la tez cerosa. Sus ojos habían perdido todo el brillo. No era mi madre.

Cuando yo trataba de interrogar a Papá sobre la enfermedad de Mamá, no me respondía. Siempre me decía que todo iba bien. Que todo iba a arreglarse y que ella pronto se curaria. Quería creerlo pero no podia. Fingía aceptar sus mentiras. Ibamos a pasear y hacíamos proyectos para cuando mamá estuviera restablecida. Pero el corazón no estaba allí.

Y luego, ella comenzó a salir de su habitación, andaba por la casa. Se recuperaba poco a poco. Lograba acabar nuestras conversaciones, inventar nuevas historias. La risa había vuelto poco a poco a la casa. Y allí, creí verdaderamente que esto habia acabado y que todo sería como antes. Me reía de nuevo. Mi padre también había encontrado la sonrisa. Silbaba cada día, chapuceando a la izquierda a la derecha, bajo la mirada divertida de Mamá.

Una mañana, despertándome, encontré a abuela al pie de mi cama. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos como si hubiera llorado largamente. Y supe. Mi madre se había apagado durante la noche. Había dejado de pelear. Esataba demasiado cansada.

La última vez que la vi, unas horas después de despertarme, estaba extendida sobre su cama. Por un momento, creí que sólo dormía, que iba a despertarse si la llamaba. Pero no pasó nada. Estaba allí en su cama. Parecía tan pequeña y tan frágil. Y estaba muy fría. Nunca la había conocido así. Ella que solo era calor y amor.

Lloré mucho. Abuela vino a vivir con nosotros. Papá estaba completamente destruido. Después de su entierro, se encerró en su habitación. No lo vi más. Abuela trató de hacerlo salir, así como sus amigos pero nada .

Mi padre la queria tanto que su muerte fue demasiado dolorosa. Creo que él también murió cuando su cuerpo fue enterrado. Estaba allí físicamente pero en el interior, no había nada más. No había abierto la boca después.

Una noche, percibí a alguien en mi habitación. Me despertaba ligeramente cuando sentí un beso sobre la frente. Cuando finalmente, abrí los ojos, era para percibir a mi padre saliendo de mi habitación. Sobre la mesilla de noche, había una pequeña palabra: « Te quiero. Perdón ».

Lo busqué en toda la casa. No estaba en su habitación y la puerta de entrada estaba abierta. Salí. Abuela me vió y me llamó pero no la escuchaba. Cerca de nosotros, había un pequeño bosque. Le gustaba pasearse allí.

Esa noche, la luna estaba llena, alta y bella en el cielo. Hacía calor. Yo tenía miedo. Todo estaba silencioso como si algo terrible se hubiera producido y qué toda la fauna y la flora estaban en duelo. Llegué en un claro. Él estaba allí, la luna sobre él. Se había colgado. Para ir a reencontrarla. »

Remus cerró los ojos. Le dolia. Había sufrido tanto. Habría querido protegerla. La meció tiernamente. Revivir estos momentos la había trastornado. Lloraba despacio, su cara enterrada en el torso de su amigo. Aspiró y la voz ronca de las lágrimas:

« Me hizo falta tiempo antes de aceptar que alguien se me acerca. La unica que se atrevió a aceptar este desafío fue Nicole. Y puedo decirte que fue muy perseverante. (Emy se rió despacio). Un día, le dije, o más bien le grité, que era mi culpa si habían muerto, que mataba a todos los que me querían, que debía alejarse por su bien. Me miró un instante. Creí que iba a irse. Pero, en lugar de esto, me abofeteó. Y este gesto fue tan asombroso que me libró. Nosotras lloramos largamente. Era mis primeras lágrimas desde la muerte de mi padre.

Gracias a ella, poco a poco, conseguí librarme de ciertos demonios. Pero no pude acercarme a otros alumnos. No sé portarme muy bien con la gente. Estoy bien sólo cerca de mi familia o pociones. Ahí esta mi verdadero mundo. Hasta tu llegada en mi vida. ¡Me aportaste tantas cosas! Gracias a ti, me di cuenta de que no bastaba con observar para vivir, había que participar también. Conseguí comunicarme con otras personas. Gracias. »

Un nuevo silencio los envolvió. Se estrechaban uno contra el otro. Pero ya no lloraban. Se daban calor. Habían encontrado en cada uno a un compañero y un confidente.

Cuando, finalmente, se decidieron a irse, se dieron cuenta de que la hora del desayuno pasó.

« ¿Te apetece una vuelta a las cocinas? » preguntó Remus maliciosamente.

Emy le sonrió. Iba a conocer finalmente otro secreto de los Merodeadores.

Dejaron la sala, más tranquilos que nunca, dejando detrás de ellos sus fantasmas dolorosos.

Remus acababa de cerrar la puerta cuando oyeron subidas de tono que provenian de un pasillo contiguo. Por su condición de Prefecto, estaba obligado a saber lo que pasaba. Se dirigió hacia el ruido con Emy que le pisaba los talones.

Cuando giró, encontró un espectáculo bastante asombroso: Sirius Black besaba a Nicole, delante de los ojos asombrados de una decena de alumnos de Hogwarts y de Jill visiblemente muy furiosa.


End file.
